


Le réveil de Castiel

by Justane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justane/pseuds/Justane
Summary: Castiel et Dean ...2 âmes soeurs, 2 amis ... Quand Castiel est retrouvé par Dean, inanimé dans un hangar désaffecté, les 2 hommes ne se doutent pas que désormais tout va changer pour eux ... DESTIEL





	Le réveil de Castiel

\- Castiel ? …. Cass ? J'ai eu ton coup de fil, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? Tu pouvais pas te transporter direct dans ma chambre d'hôtel ? T'as l'habitude pourtant !

Cette voix…Castiel la reconnaissais entre milles. Dean, son protégé, son ami. Pourquoi il l'entendait si mal … Il ne comprenait pas son état. Il avait mal. Partout. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, il avait un goût étrange dans la bouche, son corps ne voulait pas bouger…

\- Cass ? Mais non de Dieu t'es ou ?

\- Dean …. Réussit-il a murmurer

\- Castiel ?

Soudain, Dean le vit. Allongé sur le sol, au milieu de cet hangar désaffecté. Nu, une grande trace étrange sur le sol. Des Ailes ? Pas le temps d'y penser, il couru vers son ami et se mis à genoux a côté de ce qui restais de l'ange.

\- Qui t'as fais ca Cass, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il observa le corps de Castiel couvert d'ecchymoses, du sang coulait sur son visage.

\- Dean… j'ai …mal …

\- Ne bouges pas, restes tranquille, ca va aller … ca va aller …

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de L'ange. « Qu'Est-ce que cela veut dire ? » se demanda-t-il

\- T'es en train de congeler sur place Cass, attends …

Dean enleva sa veste en cuir qu'il possédait, depuis le lycée , aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne . Il pris Castiel dans ses bras aussi doucement que possible, ce dernier poussant des gémissements a chaque mouvements.

\- Désolée Cass …

Dean ne comprenait rien, son cerveau refusait de marcher correctement. Il essayait de chercher des réponses, comment Castiel avait pu atterrir dans ce trou paumé ? Et pourquoi était -il dans cet état ?

\- Essayes de te lever ok ?

Dean pris l'ange par l'épaule afin de l'aider a se relever. Castiel avait de plus en plus de difficulté a garder les yeux ouverts. Son équilibre s'en fis aussitôt ressentir. Il se sentis tomber en avant et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa chute fut amortis par des bras forts et musclés.

\- Dea…..

Ce fut le dernier son qu'il pu prononcer. Soudain, tout devins noir.

Un son étrange tintait à son oreille… Des bruits se mettaient a danser un peu partout autour de lui. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir ou il se trouvait mais il n'y parvins pas. Son corps lui paraissait étranger, il ne ressentait pratiquement rien. Cette douleur qu'il avait découvert a son réveil, elle n'étais plus là. Il se sentait bien …Il poussa un soupir de soulagement sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Et ben Cass, on est en train de planer ? La morphine fait son effet alors ! Dis t -il dans un petit rire

Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait qui lui parlait.

\- Dean …

\- Je suis là Cass, restes tranquille, t'es bien amoché quand même.

Aussitôt, Castiel se sentis bien. Pas grâce à la morphine, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais grâce à la présence à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais peut importe. Dean était là, c'est tout ce qui comptait… Il sentis son esprit partir…

\- Dors bien Cass, malgré que je sais pas comment c'est possible, un Ange ne dors jamais …

Dean eu alors en tête la forme qu'il avait aperçu près de Castiel. Pas près de Castiel « autour de lui … » murmura-t-il a voix haute.

Aussitôt il pris son téléphone.

\- Sam c'est moi. Oui il va mieux, son état est stable. Dis tu peux venir me remplacer à l'hôpital ? Il faut que je retourne a l'entrepôt ou j'ai trouvé Cass. OK a tout de suite.

Son Impala garé au même endroit que quelques heures plus tôt, Dean retourna dans le hangar. Pas besoin de crier « Cass », il savait exactement où aller cette fois.

\- Qu'Est-ce que …

Dean ne pu retirer son regard du sol. Sur ce dernier, se dessinait la forme de deux ailes noires, immenses, comme gravés dans la pierre.

\- Putain de merde Cass, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon pote …

Il resta un moment immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni qui appeler. Son esprit se brouillait, un tas d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Colère, Tristesse , Incompréhension …

Il pris une grande inspiration et cria du fond de ses tripes :

\- Anna ? Anna , si tu m'entends , rappliques ici !

Pas un bruit, rien. Les minutes s'écoulèrent .. Dean se sentis de plus en plus nerveux, ne pouvant pas rester en place. Il voulait retourner à l'hôpital, auprès de Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il avais tant besoin d'être près de lui. Il le voulait, c'est tout.

\- Annaaaaa ! Nom de Di …

\- Bonjour Dean.

\- Mais merde, vous en mettez du temps à rappliquer ! Vous êtes si débordé que ça là haut ou quoi ?

Anna eu un petit sourire en coin. A force de côtoyer les Winchester , elle était habitué a leurs sauts d'humeurs et à leurs langages, disons, crus.

Et depuis qu'elle avait goûté au frère Ainé, elle s'en amusait encore plus.

\- Que me vaut cet appel Dean ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Un problème ? Dis t-il sur un ton glacial Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé avec Cass ? Pourquoi je l'ai trouvé inconscient sur le sol ? Pourquoi il y a la trace de ses putains d'ailes sur le sol ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire Dean, je suis désolée.

Le calme d'Anna le mis encore plus sur les nerfs.

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas me le dire ! C'est quoi cette histoire !

\- Quand le moment sera venu, ce sera a Castiel de te le révéler. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas en dire plus.

\- … Castiel sait ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Oui il le sait. Mais pour l'instant, il est incapable de s'en souvenir. Quand il aura accepter le fait qu'il n'est plus un ange, la vérité se révélera à lui.

\- Attends … Cass n'est plus un ange ? Dean mis une seconde a comprendre ce que qu'Anna venait de lui dire

\- Non Dean. Castiel est humain désormais.

A peine le temps d'accuser le choc et de demander à Anna plus d'explications , celle-ci disparu en 1 seconde , le laissant seul, complètement perdu.

 

De retour à l'hôpital, Dean fis signe à Sam de le rejoindre dans le couloir.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il dors depuis ton départ, son état est stable. Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose au hangar ? Demanda Sam

Dean ne su pas par quoi commencer. Il sortis son téléphone portable et montra la photo qu'il avais prise.

\- C'est … des ailes ?

\- Ce sont les ailes de Castiel.

\- Quoi ? Sam ne comprenait pas Mais …comment c'est possible ? Castiel s'est battu ?

\- J'ai appelé Anna. Elle n'a pas voulue me dire exactement ce qui lui étais arrivé. Mais apparemment, Cass est … humain. A 100%.

\- …Et Ben

\- Et attends la cerise sur la gâteau : Il sait pourquoi il n'est plus le petit toutou du paradis, mais pour l'instant, il est comme…amnésique.

\- Je vais aller chez Bobby, dis Sam, voir si il a des infos sur des anges devenant humains.

\- D'accord, je retourne près de Cass , tu m'appelles dès que t'as des nouvelles ok ?

\- Ok

Dean pris une grande inspiration et rentra dans la chambre de Castiel.

\- Mon pote, si tu savais ce qui t'attends …

Il alla s'asseoir près de Castiel, sans un bruit, mais ce dernier se réveilla aussitôt.

\- Excuse Cass, je voulais pas te réveiller. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je me sens … je ne sais pas Dean .. C'est tellement … étrange …

Castiel se sentait encore fatigué mais il lutta pour pouvoir enfin ouvrir les yeux et essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivais. Quand son regard bleu azur se posa sur Dean, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire…

Dean lui rendis son sourire, apaisé que Castiel aille mieux.

\- Castiel , Est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Ce dernier plissa des yeux, essayant de trouver une réponse.

\- Non.

Dean poussa un soupir. Castiel a ce don de faire des réponses courtes, ca a le don de le mettre hors de lui.

\- Tu peux développer un peu Cass ? De quoi tu te souviens ?

\- Je me souviens …de notre dernière rencontre. Tu m'avais appelé pour que je t'aide à découvrir la Corne de Vérité de mon frère Gabriel.

\- C'était il y a plus d'une semaine Cass, ou étais tu pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Partout Dean, tu sais bien que les Anges peuvent …

\- Ok ok, pas besoin de me faire un résumé de 20 pages, j'ai compris.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, comme lui seul pouvait le faire. Dean a toujours trouvé cela adorable, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Dean, je ne comprends pas cette référence.

Il souris malgré lui..

\- Je sais Cass, t'as pas finis de me la sortir cette phrase crois moi.

Dean repris son sérieux. Comment allait-il annoncer à Castiel ce qu'il avait découvert au hangar ?

\- Dis moi, comment tu te sens Cass ? Je veux dire, comment vont tes « pouvoirs magiques ».

\- Tu veux dire ma grâce Dean ? Je ne la sens plus. Pourquoi ? Il leva les yeux vers Dean, attendant une réponse.

\- Castiel … Je suis retourné au hangar , ou tu m'avais donné rendez-vous. J'ai …découvert quelque chose sur le sol, là ou je t'ai trouvé inconscient.

Il ne savais pas comment le lui dire, comment trouver les bons mots. C'est un Winchester, le tact, ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé.

\- Il y avait des ailes, Castiel. Tes ailes.

Il regarda L'ange, attendant une réaction de sa part. Son visage ne laissait rien démontrer. Il resta ainsi, immobile.

\- Cass ?

\- …

\- Comment ca a pu se produire ? Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?

\- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe Dean ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Et soudain, il la vis. Cette larme qui commençait à couler sur la joue de Castiel.

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter cela Dean !

Castiel commença a pleurer de plus en plus, incapable de se contrôler.

\- Calmes toi Cass, ca va aller …ca va aller …

Sans s'en rendre compte, Dean alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de cet ange devenu humain. Il essuya une larme du revers de sa main et pris Castiel dans ses bras.

Castiel, qui n'avais jamais tenu une personne dans ses bras, en eu le souffle coupée. Sa tête enfouis dans l'épaule de Dean, il se laissa aller et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, n'essayant plus de comprendre pourquoi il avais ce besoin de pleurer. Il se sentait bizarrement…bien.

Dean, après avoir pris Castiel dans ses bras , se dis aussitôt « Mais qu'Est-ce qui te prends Mec ? Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? ». Il essayais de se trouver des excuses, de se dire qu'il consolait Castiel comme il consolait Sam. Mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui laisser penser que cela signifiait autre chose…

Dean pris Castiel par les épaules afin de s'éloigner un peu de lui. Ce contact l'avais un peu perturbé, il avais besoin de stopper ça.

\- Reposes toi Cass, je vais aller appeler Sam, voir si il a des infos sur ton … état.

\- Merci Dean.

Les yeux rougis par les larmes versées, Castiel ressentis une fatigue nouvelle. Il s'allongea dans ce lit étranger et laissa ses paupières se fermer…

Dean se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital, il avais besoin de prendre l'air, les hôpitaux n'ont jamais été sa tasse de thé. Il composa le numéro de Sam.

\- Sammy ? Alors des infos ?

\- On cherche Dean, mais ce n'est pas commun qu'un ange devienne humain. Bobby a quelques pistes, rien de pertinent.

\- Quelles pistes ?

\- Apparemment, un Ange ne peut devenir humain que si , et seulement si, il l'a décidé.

\- Tu veux dire que Cass aurait voulu devenir humain ? J'y crois pas une seconde. Son Dieu, y'a que ca qui compte pour lui !

\- Je sais Dean, écoutes, on continue de chercher. Je te rappelles si j'ai des infos.

\- Ok Sam.

Après avoir fais un détour dans un snack a côté de l'hôpital , Dean remonta dans la chambre de Castiel ou ce dernier était toujours plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Dean se cala tant bien que mal dans la chaise située a côté du lit et essaya de dormir un peu.

Il était plus de 2H du matin quand Castiel se mis a pousser un hurlement dans la chambre.

\- Nonnnnnnnnnn !

\- Cass ! Castiel ! Réveilles toi ! Dean le secoua pour le faire sortir de son cauchemar.

\- De.. Dean ? Castiel était complètement paniqué, il regardais partout dans la chambre, il n'arrivais pas a fixer son regard.

\- Castiel, regardes moi, regardes moi !

Dean le pris par les épaules et l'obligea a fixer ses yeux.

A la seconde ou Castiel plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, il se calma et pris une grande inspiration, instinctivement.

\- Voilà c'est ça, tu as compris d'instinct comment te calmer, c'est bien Cass, respires, voilà …

\- Je ne me rappelle pas Dean, qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu as fais un cauchemar, rien de plus.

\- Un cauchemar ? Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, signe qu'il se posait des questions.

\- Oui Castiel, quand nous les humains dormons, nous faisons des rêves, ca veut dire que notre cerveau se repose et qu'il pense a des choses positives. Toi, tu viens de faire un cauchemar, c'est tout le contraire. Tu as rêvés a des choses qui t'on fais peur et qui t'on perturbés dans ton sommeil. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui Dean je comprends. Mais je ne me souviens pas de mon ..cauchemar.

\- Crois moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

\- C'est donc ça que tu faisais quand tu es revenu de l'enfer ? Des cauchemars ? Quand je venais te voir la nuit, tu bougeais dans ton lit et tu semblais agité.

\- Attends .. Tu venais me voir la nuit ?

Dean était surpris de cet aveu, même si Castiel ne paraissait pas conscient de cela.

\- Pourquoi cela te surprends Dean ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que ca ne se fais pas d'espionner les gens pendant leurs sommeils ! Je ne savais pas que les anges étaient des pervers !

Même si son ton était dur, Dean se sentait malgré tout flatté. Même la nuit, un ange veillait sur son épaule..

\- Je suis désolé Dean, je ne voulais pas te fâcher.

\- C'est pas grave Cass, laisses tomber. Allez, essayes de te rendormir.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Castiel et lui tapota le dos de la main. Castiel appréciait ce contact, la peau des humains est tellement chaude et douce.

Inconsciemment, il murmura a voix haute :

\- C'est .. Agréable..

\- Hum ? Dean ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde dans la même direction que Castiel et qu'il découvre sa mienne sur la sienne. Aussitôt, il l'enleva, dans un geste brusque qui surpris Castiel.

\- Pourquoi tu as enlevé ta main Dean ?

Ce dernier se caressa la nuque, un peu gêné, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Parce que … on se tiens pas la main comme ça, sans raison. Et pas deux mecs en plus ! Il eu un petit rire nerveux.

\- Mec ?

\- Laisses tomber Cass, je t'expliquerais ça plus tard. Allez rendors toi.

Il se leva et alla se remettre dans le siège, sa veste en cuir lui servant de coussin.

\- Bonne Nuit Cass…

\- Bonne Nuit Dean …

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Le lendemain, Castiel se réveilla en premier. Il fut sorti de son sommeil par un bruit bizarre. Une sorte de vrombissements qui sortait de la bouche de Dean. Ce dernier était dans une position assez spéciale, sa tête tombée en arrière, une jambe sur l'accoudoir de la chaise. « Comment peut-il dormir ? » Se demanda Cass.

Il sourit a la vu de ce spectacle. Dean était décidemment le seul pour réussir à lui soutirer des émotions « humaines ». Il le regarda ainsi, immobile, sans dire un bruit jusqu'à son réveil.

\- Bonjour Dean

\- Bo..ou.. Cass …

A peine le temps de répondre qu'une drôle de dame entra dans la chambre en criant « Petit Déjeuner ! Allez on se réveille la marmotte ! »

\- Je suis réveillé.

\- Ah ca je le vois bien mon Ange ! Alors on a bien dormi ?

\- Comment savez-vous que je suis un ange ? Demanda Cass le plus sérieusement du monde

\- Ah ah ah, mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour le jeune homme ! Allez on se redresse, le plateau arrive !

Elle regarda en direction du siège et demanda :

\- Il veut quelque chose à manger le petit ami ? Rester toute la nuit à veillez, ca a du le creuser !

\- Je ne suis pas son petit ami ! S'exclama Dean

\- Mais oui, mais oui, allez je reviens, je vais vous chercher un plateau ! Elle sortit de la chambre en lançant un clin d'œil aux garçons.

\- Cette dame est étrange Dean, elle parle fort.

Dean se mis à rire devant la réaction de Castiel, qu'Est-ce que ca va être quand il découvrira la vie à l'extérieur ! se dis t-il.

Castiel regarda son plateau avec curiosité. Il y avait dessus de la nourriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait eu le besoin physique de manger, tout ça lui était totalement étranger.

Il prit une tasse avec du liquide chaud et le sentis.

\- C'est un chocolat chaud Cass, dis Dean

\- Ce sent bon.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et les plongea dans cette texture crémeuse.

\- Hum …. C'est bon Dean.

Aussitôt, son ventre émis des gargouillements, ce qui lui fis peur. La moitié de sa tasse se renversa sur sa chemise de nuit.

\- Ahhhhh ! C'est chaud !

Dean sans le vouloir, éclata de rire devant la tête de Cass. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air de chien battu ce qui le calma un peu.

\- C'est rien Castiel ! Enlève ta chemise de nuit. L'infirmière bizarre va t'en donner une toute belle !

Castiel, a qui la nudité ne posait pas encore de problèmes, enleva sa chemise de nuit, sans prendre la peine d'aller dans la salle de bain. Le fait de faire tous ces mouvements lui arracha quelques gémissements.

\- Cass, mais qu'Est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Tu m'as dis d'enlever ma chemise de nuit Dean.

\- Mais pas devant moi ! Dean détourna les yeux, gêné.

\- La nudité n'est pas un problème pour moi Dean, nous sommes tous les enfants de Dieu, il nous a fais a son image, nous ne devons pas avoir honte de nos corps.

Castiel s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il avait dis « nos corps » et pas « vos corps ».Avais t-il déjà accepté son état d'humain?

Dean allais rétorquer une phrase comme lui seul en avais le secret, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme assis en face de lui.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser « Castiel est bien foutu dis donc.. Tu parles d'un ange ! » Aussitôt il effaça cette réflexion de sa tête.

\- Qu'Est-ce que tu as Dean, tes joues sont rouges.

\- Laisses tomber Cass,..Il se frotta le coup, gêné. Rabats le drap sur toi tu veux ? A moins que tu ne veuilles que l'infirmière te saute dessus !

\- Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Demanda Castiel, avec son air interrogateur.

Dean n'eu pas le temps de répondre, cette dernière arriva dans la chambre tel un ouragan.

\- Et ben alors on n'a pas mangé ?

\- J'ai renversé ce liquide chaud sur ma chemise de nuit, je suis désolé.

\- C'est rien mon Chou, je vais aller vous chercher un vêtement de rechange. Voilà pour vous !

Elle donna le plateau du petit déjeuner à Dean qui profita de ce revirement de situation pour se plonger dedans et ne pas lever les yeux vers Cass, a moitié nu, a côté de lui..

\- Voilà votre nouvelle chemise de nuit, et pas de bêtises cette fois ! On veut impressionner son petit ami ? Dis t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Dean n'est pas mon petit ami. Je .. J'étais son protecteur, je l'ai sorti de l'enfer ou il était prisonnier.

L'infirmière resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Dean se força à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ahhhh Cass, ton sens de l'humour est vraiment unique !

L'infirmière quitta la pièce, sans dire un mot.

\- Ecoutes Cass, tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça, à moins que tu ne veuilles finir dans un hôpital psy ! Les humains ne sont pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Ils ne savent pas leurs chances …

\- Je dois donc mentir ? Mais cela est un péché Dean.

\- Tu ne leur mens pas, tu les protège, en quelque sorte.

\- Bien Dean. Comme tu veux.

\- Et maintenant Cass, s'il te plaît, mets ta chemise de nuit … Dis Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, Castiel reçu la visite de son médecin. Dean, comme depuis le début de l'admission de son ami, était présent à son chevet.

\- Bon, Mr Halo comment vous sentez- vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Castiel.

\- En voilà un qui n'aime pas être appelé par son nom ! Bon, Castiel, comment vous sentez vous ? Vous avez des nausées ? Des douleurs persistantes ?

\- Je vais bien, je ne guéris pas aussi rapidement que je le voudrais mais comme je suis désormais humain, je dois m'acclimater.

Dean toussa un peu afin de détourner l'attention du médecin qui commençait à regarder Castiel d'un drôle d'air…

\- Il peut sortir Docteur ?

-Oui. Néanmoins, je lui prescris du repos. Mr Halo doit se ménager le plus possible.

\- Je m'appelle Cas..

\- Ok Cass ! Dis soudain Dean , avant que ce dernier ne se fasse encore plus remarquer. Vas t'habiller, je te sors d'ici ! Je t'ai mis des vêtements à moi dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel ressortit avec une certaine gêne. Il portait un Jean délavé, des baskets noirs, une chemise vert foncé et une veste en jean.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement en le voyant :

\- Et ben Cass, tu vas en faire tourner des têtes !

\- Je ne me sens pas à l'aise Dean, ce pantalon me serre et ces chaussures sont …bizarres.

\- Tu vas t'habituer va ! En attendant, tu as toujours autant de problèmes pour mettre tes vêtements ! Avant c'était ta cravate qui était toujours de travers, désormais c'est le col de ta veste!

Castiel se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bain.

\- Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

Dean soupira et alla se poster devant son ami. Il prit le col de la veste en jean et la remis à l'endroit, un peu soulevé. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et dit :

\- Voilà, là, t'es classe. Normal, tu portes mes vêtements.

Castiel sourit à cette réponse. S'il fermait les yeux et qu'il se concentrait, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Dean sur ses vêtements. Il n'arrivait pas à en distinguer les différents parfums, mais une chose était sûre. Il aimait cette odeur…

Arrivé sur le parking de l'hôpital, Dean se dirigea vers son bébé, son Impala. Il n'avait jamais autant pris soin de quelque chose. Il n'attachait pas d'intérêt aux choses matérielles, avec Sam, ils avaient appris depuis longtemps à se contenter du minimum. Mais cette voiture, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Elle était le symbole de leur famille en quelque sorte, elle avait conduit ses parents dans de multiples aventures. Et c'était son tour aujourd'hui…

\- Allez grimpes !

A peine Castiel monté, Dean mis le contact et les doux ronronnements de l'Impala résonna sur le parking.

\- Mets ta ceinture Cass.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est plus pratique si tu ne veux pas finir écraser sur le pare brise.

\- Mais tu ne la mets pas toi ?

\- Non, pas la peine.

\- Alors pourquoi je dois la mettre si toi, tu ne la mets pas ?

Dean poussa un soupir de résignation.

\- Bon tu sais quoi ? Je la mets ok ? Il cliqua la ceinture et regarda Castiel , A ton tour !

Castiel se mit à sourire tout en mettant sa ceinture.

\- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant ? Demanda Dean

\- Tu ne m'écoutais jamais avant Dean . Il a fallu que je devienne humain pour que tu puisses enfin prendre en compte ce que je te dis.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Il sourit en retour à Castiel et enclencha la première.

\- Où allons-nous Dean ?

\- On va squatter une maison, près de chez Bobby, on va y rester quelques jours, le temps que tu t'habitue à ta nouvelle condition. Il aura peut être des infos pour nous. Tu ne dois pas être le premier ange à qui ca arrive.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean. Je devrais peut être essayé de contacter un de mes frères. Il pourrait m'aider.

\- J'ai déjà essayé Cass. Dean se sentit mal à l'aise

\- Tu as parlé à qui ?

\- Anna.

Castiel ne répondit pas..

\- Cass ?

\- Qu'Est-ce qu'elle t'a dis ?

Dean ne savait pas comment le dire à Castiel, était-il prêt à entendre çà ?

\- Dean, s'il te plait, dis le moi.

Cass le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui avait le don de mettre Dean mal à l'aise. Son regard était tellement intense, il avait toujours eu cette sensation que Castiel pouvait lire au plus profond de son âme, quand il était encore un ange. Et il se rend compte qu'aujourd'hui, même humain, il a toujours ce « pouvoir ».

\- Anna m'a dit que tu savais ce qui t'étais arrivé. Que quand tu seras prêt, la vérité se révélera à toi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que Dean venait de lui révéler.

\- Rien ne te revient Cass ?

\- Non …

\- T'inquiètes pas, ca viendra.

Il lui tapota la cuisse, comme si il consolait un enfant. Soudain, il sentit une main sur la sienne. Il regarda en direction de Castiel, ce dernier regardait leurs mains l'une sur l'autre. Bizarrement, Dean ne l'enleva pas, comme à l'hôpital. Il roula ainsi, jusqu'à la maison de Bobby, avec sa main dans cette de Castiel…

Arrivé devant chez Bobby, Dean gara son Bébé avec une grande précaution. Le terrain de chez son Ami ressemblait à un champ de mine, une vraie horreur pour l'Impala !

Dean pointa du doigt la petite maison, située derrière celle de Bobby.

\- Tu veux aller t'allonger un peu ?

\- Non je vais bien. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à cette petite maison, c'est étrange.

\- Personne n'y fait jamais attention. Bobby l'avait construite en même temps que celle -ci. Il n'a jamais dis pourquoi il l'a laissé à l'abandon comme ça. Mais je pense qu'il l'avait construite pour sa femme, pour qu'elle est un petit endroit rien que pour elle. Et depuis qu'elle est morte, elle est juste rester …comme ça. Mais pendant ton séjour à l'hôpital, je venais ici pendant que tu dormais pour la remettre un peu en état.

Castiel le regarda avec de grands yeux, l'air plus que surpris.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça Cass ! Dean se sentit gêné tout d'un coup, j'allais pas ta laisser crécher dans un endroit dégelasse ! Tu as encore des points de sutures, faudrait pas que ca s'infecte.

\- Merci Dean, c'est très gentil de ta part.

\- Oui, bon bref … Allez viens.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de Bobby. Il frappa et entra aussitôt.

\- Bobby ? Sam ? On est là !

C'est Sam qui arriva le premier devant eux.

\- Hey !

\- Bonjour Sam

\- Salut Cass, ca va ?

\- Oui je vais bien.

\- Ou est Bobby ? Demanda Dean

\- Il est au téléphone avec des « collègues de boulot ».

\- Vous avez des infos ou pas ?

Sam souleva les épaules.

\- Toujours rien Dean, c'est comme si on cherchait une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

\- Bon Dieu c'est pas le seul à qui c'est arrivé quand même !

\- Dean ! N'utilise pas le nom du Seigneur dans ces thermes. Dit Castiel

\- Excuse Cass.

Sam regarda Dean en levant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Dean

\- Heu .. Non rien.. C'est juste..Tu ne t'excuse jamais d'habitude.

Castiel regarda Dean à son tour. Dean se sentait plus que mal à l'aise.

\- Mais arrêtez de me regarder bordel !

\- Bonjour les garçons !

\- Salut Bobby ! ( il arrive au bon moment celui là !) Pensa Dean.

\- Bonjour Bobby.

\- Alors comment tu te sens Castiel ?

\- Humain.

\- Bienvenue au Club !

Castiel ne su pas quoi répondre. A première vue, il paraissait triste et renfermé. Mais au fond de lui, il se sentait bien, et intérieurement, il dit Merci à Bobby.

 

Les 4 hommes se retrouvèrent autour de la table du salon. Bobby alla chercher 4 bières qu'il déposa devant les garçons.

En moins de 2 secondes, elles étaient dans leurs mains, prêtent à se frapper les unes contre les autres avant de rejoindre les lèvres de leurs propriétaires. Seul Castiel mis plus de temps à se saisir de cette bouteille. Néanmoins, il suivit le mouvement, apprenant chaque geste de ses amis.

Sans un mot, ils trinquèrent tous ensemble et burent leurs première gorgées.

Castiel mis la bière à sa bouche et en bu une petite. Dan, Sam et Bobby le regardaient avec amusement.

\- Alors Cass demanda Dean , t'en penses quoi ?

\- C'est frais, ça pétille dans la bouche…C'est agréable.

\- Un peu que c'est agréable ! Dean bu aussitôt une nouvelle gorgée comme pour valider le commentaire de Castiel.

\- Bon alors dit Bobby, qu'Est-ce qu'on sait au juste sur Castiel ?

\- On sait qu'il est désormais humain , dit Sam, que selon Anna, il sait ce qui lui est arrivé et que quand il sera prêt, il se rappellera de tout.

\- Et pour l'instant, aucun souvenir ?

\- Non Bobby, la dernière chose dont je me rappelle est d'avoir entendu Dean prononcer mon nom, dans le hangar. Avant cela, tout est confus …

\- T'inquiètes pas , ca te reviendras.. Dean le regarda en souriant.

Castiel lui sourit en retour. Seul Dean avait cette capacité à le calmer et à apaiser ses craintes. Il avait risqué sa vie pour aller le chercher en enfer. Et pas une seule seconde, il n'avait regretté ce geste. Dean était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, il le savait. Mais il manquait tellement de confiance en lui.

Sam lui, était l'opposé. Castiel ne s'était jamais sentit proche de lui. Son âme était sombre, il le sentait. Mais l'amour et la dévotion qu'il portait à son frère lui laissait une chance de prouver qu'il avait tort.

Ils finirent leurs bières en silence, savourant ce moment partagé.

Chacun retourna ensuite a ses occupations..

Bobby devant ses tonnes et ses tonnes de livres à la recherche d'histoires Bibliques. Sam, assis sur le perron de la maison, devant son pc. Dean devant l'Impala, prêt à la laver et la chouchouter.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide Dean ? Demanda Castiel

\- A laver mon bébé ?

\- Oui à laver ton ..bébé.

\- Ok mais fait attention hein ? Elle est fragile !

Il lui tendit une éponge et un sceau d'eau plein de mousses.

\- Tiens, commences par le capot.

Castiel le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté. Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le devant de la voiture Cass !

Castiel se mit donc en route, lavant avec douceur et application la voiture. Il trouvait cela amusant et il se détendit aussitôt. Il enleva sa veste en jean, retroussa les manches de sa chemise et se remit en marche.

\- Regardes Sammy, cria Dean, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui aime autant mon Bébé que moi !

\- Dean, lui cria Sam en retour, ce n'est qu'une voiture bon sang !

\- Bitch !

\- Jerk !

Dean ria, même si son frère avait critiqué sa voiture. Il aimait ces petits moments où ils étaient complices. Sam était son petit frère, et peu importe son passé, ses relations, il l'aimait et donnerait sa vie pour lui.

\- Voilà Dean, j'ai finit de la nettoyer , je la rince avec quoi ? Demanda Castiel

\- Oh je vais le faire Cass, j'utilise un jet d'eau assez puissant. Donc faut y aller mollo pour pas abîmer la peinture. C'est tout un art faut pas croire !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Cass s'écarta de l' Impala.

\- Je te laisse faire alors Dean.

Ce dernier s'éloigna et alla s'adosser a une voiture abandonnée garée à côté.

Dean commença le rinçage avec beaucoup de soin. Castiel le regardait faire avec, comme toujours quand il s'agit de Dean, fascination.

Le voir ainsi, en sueur, le tee-shirt mouillé collant sa peau, laissant apparaître son torse musclé rendit Castiel …tout chose… Il trouvait cette scène..il n'arrivait pas à trouver le terme.

Mais une chose était sûr, pas une seconde il ne quitta Dean des yeux.

Ce dernier le regarda avec malice, préparant un mauvais coup depuis le début du rinçage.

\- Tiens Cass, tu peux venir m'aider deux secondes ?

\- Bien sûr Dean.

Sans se douter de ce que Dean préparait, il se dirigea vers la voiture et reçu en plein visage un jet d'eau glacé. A peine avait -il reprit ses esprits que Dean recommença de plus belle.

Dean se mit à rire comme un hystérique, pouvant à peine reprendre son souffle. Il en lâcha le tuyau qui atterrit au pied de Castiel. Sans réfléchir, ce dernier le prit dans la main et le dirigea droit sur Dean.

\- Non Cass fait pas ça ! Je t'interdis de me moui…

Une grande quantité d'eau dans la bouche l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

Castiel se mit à rire et dit :

\- Il est amusant ce jeu Dean.

Ni une ni deux, Dean se saisit de la bassine d'eau et la lança en plein sur Castiel. Ce dernier répliqua avec le tuyau et ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Riant aux éclats à chaque goutte d'eau versée. L' Impala ne ressemblait plus à rien, mousse et eau sale l'ayant complètement recouverte.

Quand ils retrouvèrent leurs calmes, non sans difficultés, ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes sans dire un mot. Inconscient du regard de Sam, qui regardait les deux hommes avec amusement et questionnement. « Qu'Est-ce qui se passe entre eux? » se demanda-t-il.

Ce fut Dean qui brisa le silence.

\- Allez Cass viens, tu ressembles à un pauvre petit chien mouillé ! On va aller se changer.

Il alla prendre son sac dans le coffre de la voiture et se dirigea vers la petite maison.

\- Et ta voiture Dean ? Elle est encore plus sale qu'avant, je suis désolé.

\- Ne sois pas désolé Cass, c'est moi qui est cherché la bagarre. Il lui lança un clin d'œil. Elle va attendre un peu va, t'inquiètes pas.

Arrivés sur le seuil de la maison, Dean ouvrit la porte et laissa Castiel entrer en premier.

\- Les femmes d'abord !

\- Je ne suis pas une femme Dean, pourquoi dit - tu cela ?

\- Cass, soupira Dean, il va vraiment falloir faire travailler ton sens de l'humour, il est catastrophique ! - Bon, il regarda Castiel de la tête aux pieds, faut tout changer !

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un jean bleu foncé et un tee Shirt blanc.

\- Tiens enfiles ça !

Castiel commença à se déshabiller dans le salon, sous le regard de Dean. Soudain il s'arrêta et dit :

\- Ma nudité te gêne Dean, je ne m'en rappelais plus, je vais aller me changer dans une autre pièce.

\- Non ! Hum…je veux dire …Tu peux rester. Après tout, on est fait pareil, c'est toi qui l'as dit !

Dean eu un petit sourire forcé et pensa « Mais pourquoi t'as dit ça ? ».

Castiel continua donc de se déshabiller, comme si de rien n'était. Il se retrouva donc en jean, torse nu en moins de deux secondes . Il releva les yeux vers Dean qui avait l'air songeur.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Dean ? Tu ne te changes pas ?

\- Si Si … Dean hésita puis il commença à enlever son tee-shirt.

Le regard de Castiel fut aussitôt attiré par le bras gauche de Dean. Sans réfléchir à son geste, il tendu le bras et posa sa main sur la trace qu'avait laissé cette même main, des mois plus tôt, dans les entrailles de L' Enfer.

Dean sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête au pied. Des tas d'émotions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Ce geste était tellement intense. Il prit soudainement conscience de quelque chose.

\- Merci ..murmura-t-il

Castiel le fixa de ses yeux bleus profonds.

\- Merci de m'avoir tiré de là…Je .. Je t'ai jamais dis Merci. T'as risqué ta vie pour moi, alors que tu me connaissais pas.

\- Ta vie en valait la peine Dean. Et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

\- Pourquoi tu m'a sauvé de l' Enfer ? Je suis rien, je suis personne.. Dean sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux.

\- Tu es une personne exceptionnelle Dean. Tu te sous estimes tellement !Tu as sauvé le monde des centaines de fois. Tu es prêt à donner ta vie pour ton frère. Dieu a voulu que je te sauve du Monde qui te retenait prisonnier.

Dean ferma les yeux et détourna le regard. Castiel le pris par le menton de sa main droite, sans enlever l'autre main de son bras. Il força Dean a le regarder et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ton âme est belle Dean. Je l'ai vu à la seconde ou je t'ai tenu le bras..

Dean sourit et laissa les larmes couler. Il ne se sentit pas gêné ou honteux. Devant Castiel, il n'avait aucune gêne, il se sentait…lui-même.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Castiel, conscient de ce geste pourtant si intime. Mais il s'en fichait.

Ils restèrent ainsi, inconscient du monde qui les entourait…

Ce fût les appels de Sam qui les sortirent de leur petit cocon.

\- Dean, Cass ! Vous en mettez du temps !

\- On arrive Sam ! Cria Dean, de peur que ce dernier ne rentre dans la maison.

Il regarda Castiel et lui sourit, comme pour lui dire « Je vais bien , ca va aller …. »

\- Allez Cass on se bouge, ils vont se poser des questions sinon !

\- Quelles questions ?

\- Peu importe …allez viens.

Ils se changèrent rapidement et sortirent de la maison. Apaisés et sereins …

 

Castiel et Dean se dirigèrent vers la maison de Bobby ou ce dernier les attendait avec Sam.

\- Vous êtes pire que des filles ma parole !

\- Je trouve aussi Bobby, mais regardes moi ces deux beaux jeunes hommes, il leur en faut du temps pour se faire beau ! Dit Sam en rigolant

\- Bon ca va les mecs, lâchez nous ! Vous avez rien d'autre à foutre ma parole !

\- Oh ba alors Dean, faut pas se fâcher, tu vas te faire des rides ! Dit Bobby en se mettant à rire de bon cœur avec Sam

Castiel s'amusait de cette situation. Il les observait tous avec un petit sourire en coin. Rares sont les fois ou il avait vu ses trois amis de si bonne humeur.

\- Bon allez les garçons, rentrez, dit Bobby, je vous ai préparé un petit plat maison !

Dean, Sam et Castiel se dirigèrent vers la grande table située dans le salon de leur ami.

\- Sans rire Bobby, tu nous as fais à manger ? Demanda Dean

\- Bien sûr, j'ai tout fais de mes petites mains !

* Ding Dong *

\- Ah, c'est prêt !

Bobby se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée ou se tenait le livreur de pizza. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint victorieux et fier de lui.

\- Wahouuuu s'exclama Sam, ca c'est du repas maison Bobby !

\- Allez mangez tant que c'est chaud !

Dean avait un faim de loup, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Il se jeta sur une tranche de pizza et commença à attaquer sans attendre que ses compagnons se soient servis. Soudain, un gargouillement se fit entendre. Castiel se mit à sourire et dit :

\- Je pense que j'ai faim.

Dean sourit et lui donna une part de pizza.

\- Bon app' Cass.

Castiel leva la part de pizza à sa bouche et en prit une bouchée.

\- Mmmmmmmm …. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur.

Sam se mit à rire , suivit de Bobby. Dean lui, se contentait de sourire, regardant avec tendresse Castiel savourer cet instant. Il détourna les yeux rapidement, de peur que ses amis ne se rendent compte de ce regard sur Cass. « T'es ridicule Dean…» se dit-il.

Le reste du dîner se passa très bien Ils riaient et plaisantaient tous ensemble. Après la pizza, la bière qui l'accompagnait et une part de tarte, les garçons avaient le ventre bien remplis.

\- Bon ! Dean se leva en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Dean, même ce soir ? Pas d'exception ? Lui questionna Sam..

\- Ecoutes, c'est une seule fois dans la semaine, et je peux pas toujours regarder, à cause de ses putains de monstres dehors. C'est mon « pêcher mignon », comme t'aimes me le rappeler tout le temps. Même si cette expression fait vraiment gonzesse.

\- Tu vas où Dean ? Demanda Castiel

\- A la maison. Enfin la maison de Bobby, bref… Tu viens avec moi Cass, je veux absolument te montrer quelque chose.

Cass se leva aussitôt, se tourna vers Bobby et dit :

\- Merci pour ce repas Bobby, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

Bobby fit un signe de la main

\- De rien Castiel. J'espère que tu te sentiras bien ici. Et que tu trouveras pourquoi t'es comme nous maintenant.

Castiel lui fit un signe de la tête et regarda Sam.

\- Tu te joins à nous Sam ?

\- Non sans façon ! Ce truc, c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé !

\- Allez Cass, gouilles, on va louper le début.

Dean le pris par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la petite maison.

En entrant, Castiel pris le temps de regarder autour de lui, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait plus tôt dans la journée.

Il y avait le coin cuisine, avait une table au milieu. Le salon, avec un canapé, une table basse, Tv, bibliothèque.

Den était déjà installé, cherchant la chaîne qui allait diffuser son émission.

\- Ah ca commence ! Viens Cass !

Castiel alla s'asseoir à côté de Dean, ce dernier scrutant l'écran avec un petit sourire.

\- Cass, permets moi de te présenter « Docteur Sexy. »

\- C'est un programme que tu aimes regarder ? La télévision est un outil important pour vous.

\- Important je sais pas, mais quand tu regardes ça, tu fais le vide. T'oublie un peu le quotidien dans lequel tu te traînes. Sam se fout de moi quand je regarde Dr Sexy ! Mais faut pas croire, c'est très instructif !

Castiel se mit à regarder l'écran, avec une curiosité nouvelle. Dean lui faisait la description de tous les personnages qui défilaient sur l'écran. Il les connaissait tous par cœur. Lorsque le générique du deuxième épisode se termina, Dean se tourna.

\- Alors t'en a pensé quoi ?

\- Ta série est intéressante Dean, c'est très divertissant.

\- Un peu que ca l'est !

Dean se mit à zapper machinalement, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il tomba sur la chaîne des infos ou des nouvelles plus mauvaises les unes que les autres défilaient sur l'écran.

Castiel regardait l'écran avec tristesse.

\- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Cass ? …..Cass ?

\- Je me sens tellement inutile Dean. Je devrais être avec mes frères, en train de protéger votre Monde du chaos et de la destruction…Je sers à quoi maintenant ? Quel est mon but ?

Dean coupa le son de la tv et regarda Castiel dans les yeux.

\- Ne redit jamais ça Cass. Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, ce qui surprit Castiel. Tu n'es pas inutile, tu mérites ta place dans notre Monde plus que n'importe qui. Tu nous as aidés des dizaines de fois quand t'étais un Ange et ça va continuer aujourd'hui. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal.

Et tu veux savoir quel est ton but dans la vie ? Ton But est de vivre une vie heureuse. Tu vas profiter, tu vas découvrir des choses dont tu ne soupçonnais pas l'existence quand t'étais là haut.

Tu vas vivre Cass. Vivre Putain.

Dean avait des tremblements dans la voix. Jamais il n'avait autant parlé avec son cœur. Castiel avait ce don de le mettre à nu. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et cela l'effrayait un peu. Il sentit une chaleur nouvelle parcourir tout son corps. Castiel le regardait avec intensité, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre cette sensation.

\- Parles moi Cass.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Il sourit.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu me criais souvent dessus Dean. Tu m'as traité de … enfin tu sais, plusieurs fois. Tu m'as frappé aussi.

\- Mais c'est rien ça ! Je fais pareil avec Sammy ! Quand on aime, les émotions nous font faire des choses pas toujours agréables. Et on le regrette toujours après.

Soudain, Dean se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. « Comment Est-ce que j'ai pu sortir ça ! »

Il essaya de se rattraper et dit aussitôt.

\- Enfin quand on aime quelqu'un comme un frère tu vois.

\- Donc tu m'aimes Dean ?

\- Je t'aime Bien oui. Dean appuya sur le « Bien » pour bien marquer la nuance. T'es un ami Cass, tu fais partit de la famille.

Castiel se sentit heureux de cette confidence et triste en même temps. La réponse de Dean lui laissait comme un arrière goût dans la bouche.

Dean se leva et se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être la salle de bain.

\- Je vais prendre une douche Cass !

Castiel éteignit la télévision et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il se sentit soudainement fatigué. La journée avait été longue mais agréable. Il essaya de se rappeler de la journée ou Dean l'avait trouvé dans le hangar. Des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête mais rien de concret. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par des gouttes lui tombant sur le front. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Dean, penché sur lui, s'amusant à secouer ses cheveux au dessus de lui. Il portait juste une serviette autour de la taille. De l'eau coulant encore sur sa peau…

\- Tu ne m'as pas assez aspergé d'eau aujourd'hui Dean ?

\- Wouahouuu Cass, ta première répartie ! Faut fêter ça !

Il se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit deux bières. Il en tendit une à Cass, qui s'était levé pour le suivre dans la cuisine.

\- Merci.

\- De rien Cass. Tu sais, j'ai passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Je me suis rarement autant amusé. Ca fait du bien de se laisser aller de temps en temps.

\- J'ai apprécié aussi cette journée Dean.

Ils trinquèrent et burent leurs bières dans un silence agréable. Dean se sentait tellement serein. Castiel se sentait tellement bien. Cette journée avait renforcé leurs liens. Ils le sentaient tous les deux.

\- Au fait Cass, j'ai oublié de te dire. Il n'y a pas de lit ici. Il n'y a que le canapé, qui déplié, sert de lit. Donc je vais te le laisser. Je vais aller dormir chez Bobby.

\- Non restes ! Castiel avait dit cela soudainement, presque paniqué. Il ne voulait pas que Dean s'en aille.

Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

\- Heu…Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre. Dormir avec Cass, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le mit mal à l'aise.

\- S'il te plaît Dean, je ne veux pas rester seul.

Castiel le regardait avec des yeux presque suppliant. Comment dire non ?

\- Bon Ok Cass, mais juste pour cette nuit ok ? J'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec un mec à côté de moi.

Dean alla dans la salle de bain enfilé un caleçon et un tee-shirt . Castiel fit de même dans le salon. Ils déplièrent ensuite le canapé et s'allongèrent en silence….

 

Dean se sentait nerveux. Il venait tout juste de se coucher dans le canapé qu'il se sentait déjà mal à l'aise. Castiel se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bras un peu pour entrer en contact avec la peau de l'Ange déchu.

« Putain Dean, ressaisies toi ! C'est pas une belle blonde sexy qui est dans le lit, c'est Cass ! » Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi nerveux. Il n'avait jamais ressentis ça face à une personne du même sexe. « Je suis pas gay putain ».

Castiel lui, se sentait bien. Il s'était couché avec une certaine hâte. Se retrouver dans ce lit de fortune a côté de Dean l'apaisait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le rendait aussi euphorique mais peu lui importait. Il devait apprendre à analyser ses sentiments, ses sensations nouvelles.

Il sentait la chaleur se dégager du corps de Dean. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens.

\- Dean tu vas bien ? Demanda Castiel

\- Ca va c'est juste que ce lit est sacrément petit.

La voix de Dean était tremblante. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Castiel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la journée. Cette fois -ci, la réaction de Dean fut différente. Il se leva du lit brusquement, se tenant debout, dos à Castiel.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Dean ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il faut que t'arrêtes de me toucher comme ça Cass..

\- Comme quoi Dean ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Castiel ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami.

Dean eu un petit rire et se retourna face à Cass qui était allongé dans le lit. Il était sur le côté, appuyé sur son coude. Il pouvait voir, grâce aux rayons de la lune, ses yeux bleus le fixer intensément, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

\- Non tu me fais pas mal Cass, c'est juste que …

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il essayait de trouver les bons mots pour Cass. Mais comment les trouver quand lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ?

\- Je vais aller dormir ailleurs Dean, si c'est mieux pour toi. Je sens que je te mets mal à l'aise et je n'aime pas ça. Je suis désolé.

Il commença à se redresser et à soulever le drap qui le recouvrait.

\- Non Cass, restes.

Ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Dean naturellement. Il comprit alors qu'il voulait que Castiel reste.

\- Je … ca va aller, c'est pas de ta faute. Recouches toi.

Dean pris une grande inspiration et s'allongea de nouveau près de Castiel. Ce dernier s'était éloigné le plus possible de lui. Sa jambe droite pendait dans le vide. « Pauvre Cass, il comprend pas … Moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

\- Cass, tu vas tomber si tu continues comme ça.

Castiel ne comprenait rien. Dean se renfermait au contact de sa main, et désormais, il lui demandait de se rapprocher de lui ?

\- Que veux tu que je fasse Dean. Je m'approche de toi, tu t'éloignes. Je m'éloigne de toi, tu me demandes de me rapprocher. Vous les humains, êtes vraiment difficile à comprendre.

Dean lui sourit.

\- Je sais Cass, je suis désolé de t'embrouiller autant.

\- Tu as déjà dormi avec Sam pourtant non ?

\- Oui mais c'est pas pareil , c'est mon frère Cass. Toi t'es …t'es …c'est différent quoi.

Dean n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il regarda Cass, tourné vers lui, sa main gauche calée sous sa joue et son autre main posé le long de sa cuisse.

\- Et toi Cass, demanda-t-il , tu te sens comment là ?

Dean avait besoin de savoir.

\- Je me sens bien Dean. J'aime être avec toi. C'était déjà le cas quand j'étais un Ange. Et ça l'est toujours maintenant que je suis humain. Il y a un lien fort entre nous. En tout cas, je le ressens comme ça.

\- Je le ressens comme ça aussi Cass. Et pour être honnête, ça me fait peur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que…j'ai jamais ressentit ça avant, avec personne. Sauf avec Sam bien sûr, mais on est du même sang tous les deux. C'est un lien différent qui nous unit. Aussi fort, mais différent.

\- Moi je n'ai pas peur Dean. Il ne faut pas aller contre ses sentiments. Quand j'étais un Ange, j'ai suivit les ordres de mes frères sans discuter. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était de prendre ses propres décisions. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Tu m'as apprit à devenir un homme libre. A choisir ma propre voie. Je me suis rebellé, j'ai tourné le dos à mes semblables. Et je ne le regrette pas. Parce que toutes mes décisions m'ont mené à ce moment précis. Ici, avec toi.

Dean sourit à cet aveu de Castiel.

\- J'en ai de la chance dis donc… Dit -il

\- De la chance ?

\- D'avoir un Ange qui veille sur moi.

\- Je ne suis plus un Ange Dean.

\- Si tu l'es …

Dean posa sa main sur le cœur de Castiel.

\- Ici ..tu l'es toujours. Même Humain.

Castiel lui sourit. Le contact de la main de Dean sur son torse provoqua des frissons dans tout son corps.

\- Merci.

Ce fût tout ce qu'il pu dire.

Dean enleva sa main du torse de Cass et la dirigea sur sa joue.

Il ne se posait pas de questions, il agissait. Il avait toujours fait comme ça, pourquoi ca changerait aujourd'hui ?

\- Cass…

Castiel ne bougeait pas, savourant cette main, posée sur son visage.

\- Mmmmmm … Ses yeux étaient fermés.

\- Cass je …si tu veux que je m'arrête, dis le moi.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, et fixa Dean du regard. Ses yeux étaient tellement intense, il en eu le souffle coupé.

Dean s'approcha du visage de Castiel, doucement, très doucement. Attendant que ce dernier ne le repousse. Mais il ne fit rien.

\- Ferme les yeux….Lui murmura Dean.

Castiel s'exécuta, sans réfléchir.

Il approcha ses lèvres du visage de Cass. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade…

Il déposa un doux baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Puis, toujours très lentement, il porta ses lèvres à son front , ses paupières fermées, son nez, son menton. Puis il s'attarda sur le cou de Castiel, faisant durer le plaisir à chaque seconde…

Castiel poussa un petit gémissement, ce qui fit sourire Dean.

\- Tu aimes Cass ? Lui souffla t -il dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- C'est très agréable…

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Dean du regard.

\- Fermes les yeux, lui murmura Castiel.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et attendit. Il sentit la main de Castiel sur sa joue, faisant des allers retours avec une réelle tendresse.

\- Ta peau est si douce Dean …

Il posa un baiser sur cette même joue, très doucement. Il explora tout le visage de Dean avec des baisers. Il gouta sa peau , en huma le parfum… Il embrassa son menton, ses paupières, sa mâchoire ferme.

Dean sentait son corps entier vibrer juste au simple contact des lèvres de Castiel. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela avant. Jamais.

\- Dean …Dit Cass dans un gémissement

\- Cass ….t'arrêtes pas ….

\- Tu aimes ce que je fais ? Castiel le questionna du regard.

\- D'après toi ?

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Ce silence voulait tout dire pour Castiel. Oui, Dean aimait ça.

Castiel déplaça sa main, qui n'avait pas quitté le visage de Dean, pour la faire descendre sur ses lèvres. Il en dessina le contour avec ses doigts, parcourant cette bouche pulpeuse avec fascination.

Dean embrassa les doigts de Castiel, il sentait monter en lui un désir intense.

Mais il ne voulait pas aller vite, il voulait prendre son temps et savourer chaque seconde durant lesquelles Castiel découvrait toutes ces sensations inédites pour lui.

Il prit le visage de Cass entre ses mains et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Il en dessina le contour avec sa langue ce qui fit gémir ce dernier de plaisir.

Et doucement, tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser simple, doux. Il s'éloigna et regarda Castiel dans les yeux. Ce dernier le fixa en retour. Il lui sourit comme jamais auparavant et Dean fut éblouis par ce visage si angélique..

Il reprit possession des lèvres de Castiel avec un petit grognement de plaisir. Son baiser fût plus long et plus intense. Castiel bougeait ses lèvres au rythme de celle de Dean. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir cela un jour. Cette sensation d'abandon total du corps et de l'âme…

Leurs lèvres se mouvaient dans une parfaite symbiose. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ce moment. Castiel sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues…

\- Pourquoi tu pleures Cass ? Lui demanda Dean, soudain inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean, je pense que je suis… heureux. On peut pleurer de joie ?

Dean lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Bien sûr qu'on peut Cass. Et crois moi, il n'y a rien de plus beau que de pleurer de bonheur…

Il s'allongea sur ce lit, qu'il trouvait un peu trop grand désormais , et attira Castiel à lui. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le torse de Dean, une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Dean ….

\- Oui Cass ?

\- Tu es heureux ? Parce que tu n'as pas pleuré toi.

Dean eu un petit rire.

\- Je suis très heureux crois moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi serein de toute ma vie. Je sais ce que je veux.

\- Tu veux quoi Dean ?

\- Je veux qu'on se découvre Cass. Qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Je veux te faire découvrir tout ce que tu ne connais pas encore. Je te veux toi…

Castiel ferma les yeux, savourant encore et encore le fait d'être dans les bras de Dean. Il sentait une main caresser ses cheveux. Doucement, il sentit la fatigue l'envahir …

\- Bonne Nuit Cass, fais de beaux rêves …

\- Bonne Nuit Dean …

Tous les deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Plus heureux et en paix que jamais.

 

Des flashs … encore et encore. Le ciel. Ses frères et sœurs réunis autour de lui …

« Tu vas chuter Castiel ? , tu vas déshonorer Dieu ? » …Le doute …la confusion …

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit , couvert de sueur. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Ce rêve … Il commençait à se rappeler. Et cela lui faisait peur.

\- Cass ? … Ca va ?

Ne sentant plus le corps de Castiel contre le sien, Dean se réveilla aussitôt.

\- Ca va Dean, excuses moi de t'avoir réveillé.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, comme pour essayer de chasser ce malaise qui venait de l'assaillir.

\- T'as fait un cauchemar encore ? Dean se redressa pour s'asseoir.

\- Pas un cauchemar…Des brides de souvenirs me sont revenus. Je me vois, entourés de mes semblables. Prêt à chuter…A déshonoré Dieu selon leurs dires.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean, plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- J'ai tourné le dos à Dieu Dean. J'ai choisit de vivre sans Lui, de ne plus être un de ses fils. Comment ais-je pu faire cela ? Il doit avoir si honte de moi …

\- Jamais il ne pourrait avoir honte de toi Cass, jamais. On ne dit pas que « Dieu est amour ? ». Il t'aime, même humain. J'en suis sûr.

Castiel eu un sourire.

\- Tu ne crois pas en Dieu Dean, comment peux-tu savoir qu'il m'aime toujours?

\- Parce que toi, tu crois en Lui. Et moi je crois en toi.

Castiel posa sa main sur la joue de Dean, dans un geste naturel.

\- Merci Dean …

\- Toujours là pour rendre service ! Il lui lança un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Je suis trempé, je vais aller prendre une douche.

\- Ok vas-y , je bouge pas !

Castiel eu un petit rire. Dean avait vraiment le don de lui remonter le moral. Même si ce rêve l'avait perturbé. Il essaya de ne plus y penser. Ce qu'il réussit au bout de 15 minutes sous une douche brûlante.

Dean l'avait attendu. Lutant contre le sommeil, il ne voulait pas se rendormir sans être sur que Castiel aille mieux.

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il se retourna dans le lit et regarda Castiel en sortir. Il portait juste un boxer noir. De l'eau coulait encore sur sa peau…

Dean avala sa salive pour retrouver ses esprits.

\- Hum …Ca va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui ca va Dean, cette douche m'a fait du bien.

Sans se rendre compte de sa quasi nudité, Castiel se recoucha dans le lit et repris possession du torse de Dean, mais le tee shirt de ce dernier l'embêtait. Il voulait que sa peau entre en contact avec la sienne.

\- Dean ?

\- Oui Cass ?

\- Tu peux te redresser s'il te plait ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Castiel le regardait avec sérieux. Dean s'exécuta, sans savoir ce qui se passait.

Soudain, il sentit les mains de Castiel descendre le long de son torse, s'arrêtant au niveau des hanches. Il agrippa le Tee-shirt de Dean et le souleva jusqu'à l'enlever complètement.

\- Voilà … Castiel regarda Dean avec malice. Là c'est mieux.

\- Ba dis donc Cass, si je m'attendais à ça !

\- Ca ne te va pas ? Tu peux le remettre si tu le désire. C'est juste que .. J'en avais envie. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. C'est mal ?

\- Non Cass c'est pas mal ! Dean eu un sourire en coin. Tu as des réflexes de plus en plus humains , et ils te viennent naturellement. C'est bien.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Dean se rallongea dans lit et ouvra les bras en direction de Castiel. Ce dernier le regardait avec intensité.

\- Alors on vient dans les bras de Dean ou pas ?

Castiel ne répondit pas, trop occupé à admirer le corps de l'homme allongé a côté de lui.

\- Cass ? Je vais me sentir un peu con si tu ne réponds pas.

Castiel quitta avec regret des yeux le torse de Dean pour les diriger sur son visage. Sans prendre en compte la réplique de Dean, il dit :

\- Tu es si beau Dean… Tu as un corps très harmonieux. J'aime te regarder.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de rire a cette phrase venu de nulle part.

\- Quoi ? Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Rien Cass, c'est juste que je m'attendait pas à ca ! T'arrête pas de me surprendre cette nuit !

Dean retrouva son calme et dévisagea Castiel très lentement de la tête aux pieds.

Castiel se regarda aussitôt, se demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tu sais Cass, t'es pas mal non plus… Pour reprendre ce que tu m'as dit , j'aime te regarder aussi.

\- J'en suis heureux.

Castiel eu un petit sourire en direction de Dean et lui dit :

\- Dean, tu peux reposer ta question de tout à l'heure ?

Ce dernier comprit aussitôt et ré ouvrit les bras.

\- Alors, on vient dans les bras de Dean ou pas ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Castiel se rapprocha de Dean et repris possession de ce corps si parfait. Il déposa un baiser timide dans son cou et se mit à caresser machinalement son torse.

Dean lui, huma les cheveux de Castiel qui avaient une odeur de vanille. Il faisait danser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale…

Il n'en demandait pas plus. Et Castiel non plus.

Pas cette nuit en tout cas …

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean se réveilla à l'aurore.. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des grasses matinées, pour son plus grand désespoir. Et même si, comme aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas à aller chasser, il ouvrit les yeux vers 5h30.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de la petite maison et fit le plein d'énergie avec les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient au travers.

Il se tourna et regarda l'homme qui dormait à côté de lui. Castiel était allongé sur le ventre, les mains au dessus de sa tête. Il respirait fort et de temps en temps, on pouvait entendre un petit ronflement. Ce qui faisait sourire Dean a chaque fois.

Les rayons de soleil éclairaient sa peau d'un halo lumineux. « Et après ça, tu me dis que t'es pas un Ange ? » pensa Dean..

Il prit son téléphone portable posé à coté de lui et pris une photo. Il voulait immortaliser ce moment.

Le premier réveil a côté de Castiel.

Il se leva très doucement du lit, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire un petit brin de toilette. Il s'habilla et sortit de la maison le plus discrètement possible.

Dean passa près de son Impala et y jeta un coup d'œil. La bataille d'eau avec Castiel l'avait vraiment mis dans un sale état. Mais il ne le regrettait pas.

\- Je vais venir te laver tout à l'heure mon Bébé ok ?

Il se dirigea vers la maison de Bobby et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Il alla directement dans la cuisine ou Sam et Bobby étaient en train de boire un café. Ca lui paraissait normal. Pas de repos pour les chasseurs, pas le temps.

\- Salut les mecs !

Sam le regardait avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors Dean, t'as bien dormi ?

\- Oui Sam et toi ? , hors de questions de rentrer dans son jeu pensa Dean.

\- J'ai dormi comme un ange…

Bobby eu un petit rire.

\- Bon vous pensez quoi ? Allez y dites le fond de vos pensées ! S'exclama Dean

\- On ne pense rien Dean, relaxes. Dit Bobby.

\- T'as dormit où ? Demanda Sam

Dean se sentit gêné, « qu'Est-ce que je dois dire ? »

\- J'ai dormi avec Castiel. Quoi ? T'as jamais dormi avec un pote ? Il ne voulait pas rester seul.

\- Si Dean, j'ai déjà dormi avec un pote. Quand j'étais à la fac. Et j'étais bourré en fait…

\- Toi bourré ? Ca me fait rire ça !

\- Dean , ne changes pas de sujet.

\- Ecoutes Sam. J'ai dormi avec Cass. Point Barre. Pas besoin d'en faire un roman.

\- Mais …

Dean ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

\- Sam ! Arrête.

Dean prit deux tasses de café. Et regarda autour de lui.

\- Bobby, t'as rien à manger ?

\- Si Dean bien sûr, y'a des pancakes qui sont en train de cuire sur le feu !

\- Y'a du pain et de la confiture derrière toi. Dit Sam en lui pointant du doigt l'endroit.

Dean prépara deux tartines, les mis dans une assiette avec les deux tasses de café en équilibre.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? Demanda Sam

\- Non je vais amener ça à Cass. Il a pas bien dormi cette nuit, il va rester au lit encore un peu. Je reviens après ok ?

\- Fais lui un gros bisou de ma part ! Dit Bobby en buvant sa tasse de café.

Sam étouffa un rire et Dean quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

Arrivé dehors, il prit une grande respiration. « Je m'en fous de ce qu'il pensent… ».

Mais ils avaient raison de se poser des questions. Dean était connu pour aimer la gente féminine, il prenait du bon temps dès qu'il le voulait. Il avait toujours été un homme à femmes. Jamais il n'avait été attiré par un homme. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, Castiel était l'exception. Avec lui, il se sentait entier, vrai. Alors quoi faire ? Jouer le mec macho et renier ses sentiments ? Ou accepter le fait que oui, il était attiré par un homme…

Arrivé devant la maison, il tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée et alla déposer le petit déjeuner au pied du lit.

Castiel dormait toujours profondément… « Je le réveille ou pas ? » se demanda Dean. L'envie était trop forte pour y résister…

Il passa sa main sur dos de Castiel, faisant des allers retours le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Oui il aimait ça. C'était le dos d'un homme qu'il était en train de caresser et il aimait ça.

\- Mmmmmm… Castiel commençait à se réveiller doucement.

\- Cass ?

\- Dean …Castiel tourna la tête vers ce dernier, les yeux un peu fermés. Il réussit cependant à lui donner un beau sourire.

\- Salut … Dean se pencha et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Le petit déjeuner est servi !

Castiel s'étira et se redressa pour s'asseoir dans le lit.

\- Tu aurais du me réveiller en même temps que toi.

\- Tu dormais si bien, la nuit n'a pas été de tout repos…

\- Elle a été très agréable. Cesses de te faire du soucis pour moi, je vais bien.

\- Tu as fait un autre rêve ? Après la petite douche en plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- Non. Pas que je me souvienne.

\- Bon, affaire à suivre donc..

Dean attrapa la tasse de café et la tendit à Castiel.

\- Tadaaaaa !

\- Merci Dean. Mais ne te sens pas obligé surtout.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dean était surprit

\- Et bien…quand j'étais un Ange du Seigneur, je t'ai observé. J'ai pu constater que tu étais souvent avec des femmes. A faire …

\- L'amour. Oui c'est vrai Cass, et ?

\- Et bien, une fois que vous aviez finis de faire l'amour, la femme partait. Tu ne la laissais jamais dormir avec toi. Tu passais à autre chose, si je peux dire. Même si toi et moi n'avons pas… tu sais , et bien tu es quand même là ce matin, près de moi, pourquoi ?

\- Pour être honnête Cass, j'en sais rien. Je l'explique pas moi-même. J'ai toujours agit selon mes envies, j'ai .. J'ai toujours pris mon pieds sans me poser de questions. Et puis t'es arrivé. Et t'as tout chamboulé. Mais j'ai toujours suivit mon instinct, dans tous les aspects de ma vie.

\- Donc le fait que je sois un homme ne te pose pas de problème ?

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça me travaille pas un peu quand même. Mais je sais ce que je veux. Donc …

Dean marqua une pose avant de poursuivre.

\- Et toi Cass ?

\- Quoi Dean ?

\- Et ben je suis un mec moi aussi ! Ca te pose pas de problèmes ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. J'aime ton âme Dean, je l'ai vu et c'est la plus belle qui soit pour moi. Peut importe ton enveloppe corporelle. Mais …

\- Mais quoi ? « Il vient de dire qu'il m'aime là non ? » Dean essayait de se concentrer sur la discussion mais il c'était difficile.

\- Mais ton enveloppe corporelle me plaît. Je n'ai jamais vu un corps de femme nu. Mais je n'en éprouve pas l'envie.

\- Alors tout va bien.

\- Merci pour la café Dean.

Castiel se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Et c'est pas fini…

Il se baissa et prit une tartine dans l'assiette.

\- Et voilà l'accompagnement ! Ca mérite un autre baiser je pense.

Castiel se pencha en souriant et embrassa Dean langoureusement.

\- Merde, j'aurais du apporter autre chose …

\- Pourquoi ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cass Cass Cass … Il se mit à rire. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'ai plus rien à te donner donc je ne vais plus avoir droit aux baisers !

\- Bien sûr que Si !

Castiel paraissait indigné par ce que Dean venait de dire, ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

\- T'es trop mignon !

Dean resta deux secondes sans réagir avant de continuer.

\- J'en reviens pas d'avoir dis ça ! Ca fait tellement « ado en ébullition » !

\- Tant tu me trouves mignon, ca me va.

Castiel mordit dans sa tartine avec empressement. Il savourait ce moment avec Dean, qui semblait si joyeux et serein.

Dean but son café, assis sur le rebord du lit, a côté de Castiel. De temps en temps, il se penchait en avant pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue, le cou, le front… Il savait que ce comportement était très loin de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Mais il s'amusait de la réaction de Castiel, qui, à chaque baiser, était à deux doigts de renverser son café.

\- Ba alors Cass, on n'est pas concentré ?

Dean le regardait avec malice.

\- Dean, tu t'approche de moi pour m'embrasser toutes les deux minutes. Comment tu veux que je sois concentré ?

\- Bon ba j'arrête alors …

Il fit mine de se lever du canapé. Castiel tomba dans le piège et le rattrapa par l'épaule.

Dean se retourna, prêt à sortir une blague comme il en avait le secret mais il n'eu pas le temps.

Castiel le tira par la chemise et l'attira à lui. Il s'allongea sur le lit et prit Dean par la taille afin de le coucher sur lui.

\- Alors c'est qui qui est déconcentré maintenant ?

Castiel commença à lui embrasser le cou tendrement.

\- Cass … tu caches bien ton jeu…

\- Ca veut dire quoi Dean ?

\- Peut importe …

Dean se saisit de la bouche de son Ange avec passion. Leurs deux corps l'un sur l'autre se mouvaient en une symbiose parfaite.

Dean se mit à embrasser le torse de Castiel, descendant petit à petit vers son bassin.

\- Deannnnn … Castiel gémissait de plaisir. Il savourait chaque baiser sur sa peau, chaque caresse sur son torse.

Il prit Dean par les épaules afin de le remonter à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

Jamais il n'avait connu cette sensation. Même quand il était un Ange, il n'avait connu un abandon de soi aussi intense.

Dean ne se lassait pas des baiser de Castiel. Sa bouche était une invitation aux plaisirs. Sa peau était si douce… Et ses yeux… Il s'y perdait à chaque fois qu'il les regardait.

A cet instant précis, quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel, il comprit.

Il embrassait un homme, et alors ? Il avait envie d'un homme, et alors ? Sa fierté masculine en prenait un coup ? Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi sûr de sa virilité.

\- Dean ? Castiel le regardait avec interrogation. Tout va bien ?

\- Ca pourrait pas aller mieux Cass …

Ils se sourirent et reprirent là ou ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Dean se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son tee shirt. Leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre leur fit pousser des petits gémissements de plaisir…

Dean renversa Castiel sur lui sans interrompre le baiser.

Ce dernier décolla ses lèvres de celle du chasseur afin de s'attarder sur ce corps si parfait. Il posa des baisers tendres sur toutes les parties possibles du torse de Dean.

\- Castiel ….

Dean gémissait à chaque baiser de ce dernier. Comment une simple pression de ces lèvres sur sa peau pouvait le troubler à ce point ?

Castiel s'arrêta à la ceinture du jean de Dean. La peur de l'inconnu le freina un peu.

Sans rompre le contact, il remonta vers le visage de Dean, terminant son voyage sur le corps de ce dernier par un tendre baiser…

Dean le pris dans ses bras et ils restèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, sans rien se dire. Dean passait sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel avec adoration. Castiel lui, posa sa main gauche sur sa marque, a jamais gravée sur l'épaule de Dean…

\- Ca ne t'embête pas d'avoir l'empreinte de ma main gravé dans ta chair ?

\- Non Cass. A chaque fois que je la regarde, je me suis que je suis chanceux d'avoir eu un Ange présent pour me sauver la vie… Et savoir que je le tiens en ce moment dans mes bras… C'est … Je suis heureux tout simplement.

Castiel se redressa et embrassa Dean.

\- Je suis heureux aussi Dean.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes…fermant les yeux pour se prouver que tout ceci était bien réel… Et ça l'était.

 

Après le tendre moment complice qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Dean et Castiel se relevèrent du lit.

Dean remit sa chemise pendant que Castiel se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

\- Cass, je vais aller laver ma voiture ok ?

\- Très bien Dean, je vais me préparer et je te rejoins dehors.

\- Ca marche.

Castiel apprécia de se retrouver seul un peu. Non pas que la compagnie de Dean n'était pas agréable, loin de là, mais il était content de se retrouver un peu avec lui-même.

Quand il était encore un Ange du Seigneur, il profitait toujours de ces moments de solitudes pour entrer en communion avec lui-même et prier.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que depuis sa chute, il n'avait pas adressé de prières à Son Père.

Il se figea alors sur place, choqué de sa découverte.

\- Dieu, pardonnes moi … Murmura-t-il.

\- Quand même Castiel ! Tu en as mis du temps avant de repenser à nous ! Je commençais à être désespéré !

Castiel sourit au son de cette voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

\- Gabriel…

\- Alors Castiel, comment ca va ? Pas trop dur la vie d'humain ?

Il se retourna afin d'observer son frère. Il se sentit soulagé. Savoir que Gabriel avait pris le temps de venir le voir, cela le remplissait de joie.

\- Comme je suis heureux de te voir mon Frère.

\- Castiel, avant qu'on parle du bon vieux temps, tu peux aller t'habiller si tu veux !

Castiel se regarda et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en boxer.

\- Excuse moi.

Il alla dans la salle de bain afin d'enfiler un jean et un Tee Shirt.

\- Voilà.

\- Tu as un nouveau look dis donc, ca te va mieux, tu faisais un peu coincé avec ton costume et ton imperméable.

\- Peut être mais au moins mes vêtements étaient plus confortable.

Il désigna la table dans la cuisine.

\- Je t'en prie, assieds toi.

\- Ahh les humains, dur de rester debout, les jambes fatiguent !

Gabriel rejoignit cependant Castiel, assis sur une chaise.

Il reprit son sérieux et dit :

\- Alors dit moi, comment tu te sens depuis ta chute ?

\- C'est…je ne sais pas. Je passe par tellement de sensations différentes. Un moment, je suis bien, heureux et le moment d'après, je pense à mon ancienne vie et je me sens..honteux.

\- Pourquoi honteux ? Demanda Gabriel.

\- J'ai des brides de souvenirs qui me reviennent…Je me rappelle de mes frères qui me disent « Comment peux-tu déshonorer Dieu ? ».

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de la raison de ta chute Castiel ?

\- Non …c'est encore flou.

\- …

\- Gabriel, tu sais pourquoi j'ai chuté ?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre, je suis désolé.

\- Je t'en avais parlé ? Je t'en prie , dis le moi.

\- Oui, tu m'as dit pourquoi tu voulais devenir humain. Tu ne savais pas quoi faire, tu étais complètement perdu. Tu t'es mis à douter de tout. Tu avais besoin des conseils d'un ami. J'ai essayé de t'aider de mon mieux Castiel. Tu as choisis ta voie…

\- Dieu m'a renié n'est-ce pas Gabriel ? Il ne peut pas en être autrement. J'ai renoncé à Lui pour une raison que j'ignore encore. Il doit être tellement déçu…

\- Castiel écoutes. Je t'ai observé depuis que tu es humain. Tu as l'air d'être heureux. Et tu es proche des humains apparemment…

\- Tu parles de Dean ?

\- Il se passe quoi entre vous ?

Castiel baissa les yeux, n'osant pas avouer ce qu'il ressentait. « Que va t-il penser de moi ? ».

\- N'aies pas honte de tes sentiments mon frère. Tu es humain désormais, les émotions te sont désormais familière, c'est normal que tu veuilles explorer certaines choses.

\- Mais comment savoir si cela est bien ? Ce n'est peut être pas ce que Dieu veut pour moi.

\- Castiel, arrêtes de penser à Dieu ! Penses à Toi ! Tu sais ce que tu veux. Laisses parler ton cœur, il bat pour la première fois depuis ta Naissance … Tu ne peux mettre tout ça de côté parce que ,peut être, Il ne veut pas ça pour toi !

\- J'ai peur Gabriel. Peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'illusion. Peur de tout perdre, de me retrouver seul. Peur que Dean…

Il s'arrêta à cette phrase, ne pouvant la formuler à voix haute.

\- Peur que Dean ne t'aime pas comme toi tu l'aimes ? Dit Gabriel

\- Est - ce vraiment de l'amour que je ressens ? Comment savoir ?

\- Quand tu le vois tu as les mains moites ? Tu es heureux et tu te sens comme apaisé ? Quand on est a côté de l'être aimé, on se sent à ta place. On aime son contact, sa peau, ses baisers nous font perdre la tête … Je me trompe ? Je pense que j'ai tout bon.

Castiel eu un petit sourire..Oui Gabriel avait tout bon.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Nous..Vous n'êtes pas sensés ressentir d'émotions.

\- J'ai voulu les connaître Castiel. J'ai voulu savoir ce que cela procurait d'aimer, de désirer, de détester aussi.

\- Tu as déjà aimé ?

\- Des tas de fois ! Et chaque fois différemment. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir osé affronter Dieu afin de découvrir le monde des Humains, avec tout ce que cela implique.

\- Mais tu n'as pas chuté ….

\- Non en effet.

Gabriel leva sa tête vers le plafond dans un geste que Castiel connaissait par cœur.

\- Je dois partir, nos frères m'appellent.

Castiel eu un pincement au cœur, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser, tellement de conseils à lui demander.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, je serais là Castiel. Même humain, tu restes mon frère.

\- Merci Gabriel.

Il leva les yeux vers son ami mais ce dernier s'était déjà envolé…

Castiel se retrouva seul, assis sur la chaise dans la petite cuisine. Il se sentit seul, pour la première fois de sa vie…

\- Cass ?

Il n'avait pas entendu Dean entrer. Il leva les yeux vers lui et soudain, son univers se retrouva de nouveau dans la ronde…Plus de solitude, plus de questions. Pour l'instant du moins.

\- Mais tu fous quoi là tout seul sur cette chaise ?

\- J'ai eu la visite de Gabriel.

\- Tu l'as appelé ?

\- Non il est venu à moi. Nous étions très proches quand j'étais un Ange et cela n'a pas changé apparemment. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien de pouvoir lui parler.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a appris des choses sur ta chute ?

Dean se rapprocha de Castiel et s'assis sur le rebord de la table, en face de lui.

\- Non pas sur ma chute. Mais sur d'autres choses.

\- Sûr quoi ?

\- Je préférerais garder cela pour moi Dean.

\- Tu me fais des cachoteries ?

\- Non mais…

\- Je comprends Cass, on a tous besoin d'avoir une sorte de jardin secret. Un endroit où on garde des choses pour nous.

Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Ca va ? T'as l'air chamboulé par la venu de ton pote.

\- Ca va Dean c'est juste…Je..pendant un moment, j'ai …eu envie de revenir en arrière.

\- Oh.

Dean enleva sa main et se mit debout.

\- Dean, laisses moi finir.

Castiel se leva et se mit devant lui.

\- J'ai eu envie de revenir en arrière parce que j'ai eu peur.

\- Peur de quoi Cass ?

\- Peur de me retrouver seul. Peur de ne plus être aimé de Dieu. Peur de la vie d'humain qui m'attend. Peur de ne pas savoir comment exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Peur de te perdre. Peur que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je peux t'aimer.

Castiel, attendit une réponse de Dean mais rien ne vint. Ce dernier restait là, prostré devant lui, incapable de répondre. Castiel ressentit un violent sentiment de rejet. Il quitta la maison de Bobby en courant, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Dean n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots, lui qui n'avait jamais dis « je t'aime ».

Et est-ce qu'il aimait Castiel ?

Il aimait être avec lui. Il aimait le sentir dans ses bras, toucher sa peau, embrasser sa bouche. Il aimait ses défauts, son sens de l'humour inexistant..Sa façon de pencher la tête quand il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il l'avait sortit de l'enfer…Il avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Il croyait en lui, plus que n'importe qui.

Et Castiel l'aimait…Sans l'avoir vraiment dit, il avait comprit. Et il avait prit peur.

\- Et merde….

Dean se lança en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit dans un geste violent.

\- Cass !

Il cria de toutes ses forces afin qu'il l'entende et qu'il fasse demi - tour.

\- Cass !

Dean regarda autour de lui mais il ne voyait rien. « Il est allé où putain ? ».

\- Cass …

Dean se sentit perdre pieds. « Quel con mais quel con…. ».

\- Cass t'es partit où ? Reviens je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'….

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Castiel ! Castieeeel ! Dean criait de toutes ses forces, espérant que ce dernier l'entende et qu'il fasse demi - tour. Il regardait autour de lui, ne sachant pas où fixer son regard.

Bobby et Sam sortirent de la maison en courant.

\- Dean ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sam en se postant devant son frère.

\- C'est Cass, il est partit…

\- Il est partit où ? Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai pas su lui répondre..J'ai …Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose Sammy ? Il faut que j'aille le chercher.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Dean ? Demanda Sam.

\- Ecoutes je t'expliquerais ça plus tard ok ? Vous deux vous restez ici au cas où il reviendrait. On reste en contact.

Il ne laissa pas à Sam le temps de répondre. Il se mit à courir en direction du bois qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison de Bobby. Il laissait son instinct le guider. A moins que ça ne soit son cœur…

\- Sam, il se passe quelque chose entre Cass et ton frère. Dit Bobby.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.

\- Bobby, sois pas ridicule ! Dean… et Cass ?

\- Fais moi confiance Sam, mon instinct ne m'a jamais trahit. Dit -il en regagnant sa maison.

Sam le suivit sans répondre. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de retrouver Cass sain et sauf. Et pour le reste… « On verra ça plus tard » pensa-t-il.

Castiel courait encore et encore… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il en avait besoin. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, son souffle devenait rapide. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine de plus en plus vite. Mais peut lui importait.

Il revoyait le regard de Dean quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Son silence pour seule réponse…« Est-ce que je me suis trompé depuis le début ? » pensa Castiel. Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Dean avait été tellement présent pour lui depuis sa chute. Tous leurs moments complices et intimes étaient vrais. Il le sentait. Alors pourquoi était-il partit en courant , laissant Dean seul dans la maison ? Il avait été égoïste, il avait attendu une réponse de Dean immédiatement. Ce dernier avait peut être besoin d'un peu de temps pour avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Dean… Castiel s'arrêta net sur place.

« Je suis un idiot » pensa-t-il. Bien sûr que Dean l'aimait, comment avait-il pu en douter ? Par des gestes, des caresses, des paroles, il le lui avait dit. Et Castiel lui avait tourné le dos.

« Je dois faire demi tour ».

Soudain, Castiel pris conscience de son environnement. Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Il y avait des arbres tout autour de lui. Il arrivait à peine à distinguer le ciel tellement ces derniers étaient nombreux. Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même, essayant de se rappeler le chemin qu'il venait de faire mais il ne reconnu rien.

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en vite, mais pas à cause de sa course. Pour la première fois de sa vie Humaine, il ressentit de la peur…

\- Cass ? Castiel ?

Dean continuait de courir à travers la forêt, ne sachant pas par où aller. Il essayait de repérer sur le sol des traces de pas, ce qu'il arrivait à faire de temps en temps, mais il avançait en terrain inconnu.

\- Putain Castiel, réponds moi ! Criait -il.

Rien, il n'entendait rien en retour….

Il sentait la panique monter en lui à chaque secondes. « Cass, si il t'arrive quelque chose… » .

\- Penses pas à ca putain..Se dit-il à lui-même.

Dean reprit sa course, regardant autour de lui à chaque foulée qu'il faisait…

Castiel, pris de panique, na savait pas par où aller. Tous les chemins se ressemblaient pour lui. Il fit cependant demi-tour et pris un chemin au hasard. Il se remit à courir, espérant tomber sur un signe qui lui indiquerait le chemin pour rentrer chez Bobby.

Dans sa course, il ne remarqua pas la racine qui sortait du sol de cet arbre centenaire. Il se prit les pieds dedans et tomba lourdement devant lui. Sous le choc, il se retourna et sentit une violente douleur à la tête. Il toucha le sommet de son crâne avec ses doigts puis les mit devant lui. Du sang en couvrait une partie.

Il essaya de se relever mais en fut incapable. Petit à petit, il sentait ses yeux se fermer. Il essayait de luter mais il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Dean…murmura-t-il.

Puis, plus rien.

Dean sentait la panique l'envahir. Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Cass.

\- Bon Dieu mais il a pas pu partir si loin ! Se dit-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

\- Ok Dean, on se calme… dit -il à voix haute.

Il rebroussa chemin afin de tout recommencer depuis le début.

« Tu vas chuter pour lui Castiel ? » …« Tu nous déshonores mon Frère » … « Dieu a honte de toi » … « Tu l'aimes plus que Dieu? »…Des flashs se succédaient dans la tête de Castiel. Il se revoyait, prêt à chuter. Ses frères et sœurs tout autour de lui. « Vous ne comprenez pas, j'aime Dieu, il est notre Père à tous. Mais je l'aime.. Je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens. Comprenez moi ! » . Ses mots…Il commençait à se souvenir…

« Nous ne pouvons pas cautionner ton acte Castiel. » … « Tu es seul désormais… »

« Comment peux-tu aimer Dean Winchester et vouloir devenir humain pour lui ! ».

Castiel ouvrit les yeux. Il se rappelait désormais. Le doute, les sentiments qui naissent, les renier ou les accepter ? Le choix, la chute.

Il avait chuté pour Dean, c'était désormais une évidence. Pourquoi avait-il mit autant de temps pour s'en rappeler ? Et pour accepter ?

Son amour pour l'ainée des Winchester s'était imposé à lui naturellement. Dès qu'il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, dans les entrailles de l'enfer, il était tombé amoureux. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un, il n'avait pas comprit au début. Mais petit à petit il avait comprit.

Castiel avait alors essayé de prendre de la distance avec Dean. Mais cette séparation avait été trop douloureuse, il était revenu vers lui et tout alors était devenu clair.

Il l'aimait. Et peut lui importait si cet amour n'était pas réciproque. Il voulait chuter afin de passer une vie humaine à ses côtés….Et c'est-ce qu'il avait fait.

Castiel essayait de garder les yeux ouverts. Sa tête lui faisait moins mal, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de se relever. Soudain, il entendit un bruit au loin.

\- Cass ? Cass réponds moi !

\- Dean …Il voulait crier mais tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge fut un son rauque.

\- Deannnnn …Je suis là. … Il leva le bras pour montrer à Dean sa position.

« Dieu, faites que Dean me trouve, je vous en supplie. » Pensa Castiel.

Dean regardait autour de lui, à l'affut d'un geste ou d'un son. Tout à coup, il cru apercevoir au loin quelque chose bouger. Il courut aussitôt dans cette direction.

\- Cass ? Oh putain Cass !

Il était là, allongé sur le sol, du sang séché sur le haut du crâne.

Dean se mit à genou et prit Castiel dans ses bras.

\- Putain de merde Cass, me refais plus jamais ça !

\- Dean… je suis désolé…

\- T'as rien fait Cass, c'est moi qui suit désolé.

\- Non Dean c'est moi …

Dean serra Castiel encore plus fort dans ses bras et se mit à rire.

\- Je céderais pas Cass, tu me connais !

Il écarta Castiel de lui afin de regarder sa blessure.

\- Plus de peur que de mal, t'aurais pu t'ouvrir le crâne tu sais !

\- Je le sais, je suis dé..

\- Désole je sais.

Castiel le regarda en souriant. Il posa sa main sur le visage de Dean et il se sentit aussitôt soulagé.

Dean posa sa main sur celle de Castiel et ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai eu si peur Cass… Quand t'es partit en courant de la maison j'ai …

\- J'ai mal réagit Dean. J'aurais du te laisser du temps pour accepter ce que je venais de te dire. Mais je me suis sentit..rejeté. J'ai prit peur.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et regarda Castiel. Il sourit et, doucement, se pencha pour lui donner un baiser. Castiel ferma les yeux et rendit ce baiser en retour.

\- Castiel..

Dean prit une grande inspiration.

\- Cass …jamais on ne m'avait ouvert son cœur comme toi tu l'as fait. J'ai eu peur de te répondre. Peur des conséquences de ce que ça impliquait. Et quand j'ai vu dans ton regard que tu pensais que je t'aimais pas, j'ai voulu te répondre mais t'avait prit la fuite. T'es un rapide tu sais !

Castiel eu un petit rire et baissa les yeux. Dean prit son menton et releva sa tête.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que … Je t'aime. Il sourit à cette révélation qui lui avait tant fait peur. Je t'aime Cass.

Castiel prit le visage de Dean dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se sentait tellement heureux que des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Encore des larmes Cass ? De joies j'espère !

Castiel se recula, et dans un murmure prononça ces trois mots vieux comme le monde..

\- Je t'aime Dean.

Dean se pencha et embrassa Castiel avec tendresse.

\- Mais moi je t'aime plus…

Castiel se recula et regarda Dean avec malice.

\- Ca m'étonnerait…

\- Cass, on ne discute pas ce que je dis…

\- Dean pourquoi Est-ce que…

Castiel n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Il sentit les lèvres de Dean reprendre le contrôle de sa bouche.

\- Dean tu triches …

\- Mmmmmm … Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

Dean se recula et regarda Castiel avec stupeur. Il avait cet air grave qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Cass qu'est-ce que…

Castiel changea soudain d'expression et un immense sourire triomphant apparut sur son visage.

\- Attends Cass, me dit pas que tu viens de faire une blague ? Toi ? Mr j'ai un humour catastrophique ?

\- Si.

Il était content de lui, Dean le voyait.

\- Et ben dis donc ! Je suis scotchée !

\- Merci. Je suis fière de moi.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, comme si ces deux dernières heures n'avaient jamais existées.

\- Je vais appeler Sam pour lui dire que je t'ai retrouvé. Tu bouges pas ok ?

Castiel acquiesça de la tête et se releva. Il se sentait mieux, la sensation de vertige avait disparu. Pendant que Dean s'éloignait un peu pour parler à son frère, il regarda autour de lui et fut attiré par un bruit. Il se dirigea vers ce son et au bout de quelques secondes, tomba sur un petit lac. Le son provenait d'une cascade au loin. La lumière se reflétait sur cet endroit, coupé de tout. « Comment j'ai pu passer à côté ? » se dit-il.

\- Cass ? Mais bordel t'en fais exprès ou quoi ? T'es où ?

\- Dean par ici !

\- Cass mais put…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, contemplant le spectacle devant ses yeux.

\- C'est beau Dean tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si Cass. J'en reviens pas d'être passé à côté sans le voir.

\- On était tout les deux occupés. Moi je cherchais à te fuir, et toi, tu cherchais à me retrouver.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Plus question de fuir on est d'accord ?

\- Oui on est d'accord.

Castiel se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Dean…

\- Cass ? Ça te dit d'aller te baigner ?

\- Je ne sais pas nager.

\- C'est pas un souci ça ! Le lac n'est pas si profond que ça, tu devrais avoir pied.

\- Alors d'accord.

\- Cass…même si c'est pas l'heure, ça te dit un bain de minuit ? Dean lui lança un petit clin d'œil.

\- Un bain de minuit ?

\- Je vais te montrer …

 

Comme promis, Dean comptait bien montrer à Cass ce que c'était qu'un bain de minuit, même si il n'était que 12H et que le soleil était au zénith…

\- Tu veux que je te montre en quoi consiste un bain de minuit Cass ?

Dean commença à enlever sa chemise lentement avant de la poser sur le sol. Il retira ensuite son tee shirt, toujours en douceur..

\- Je pense avoir compris le principe Dean.

Dean lui sourit :

\- Et ça te convient ?

Sans répondre, Castiel se mit à enlever son Tee Shirt et le posa à son tour près d'un arbre. . Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Ils étaient déconnectés du monde qui les entourait. Plus rien ne comptait à leurs yeux que ce moment.

Castiel commença à déboutonner son jean puis le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il l'enleva et le jeta son sur petit tas de vêtements.

Dean détacha ses yeux de ceux de Castiel pour admirer le corps de ce dernier. C'était le seule corps masculin qu'il trouvait beau et attirant.

Tout en relevant ses yeux pour les plonger de nouveau dans les yeux bleus clairs de Castiel, il commença à détacher sa ceinture et à enlever son jean. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, a moitié nus.

\- Cass …T'es sûr que c'est-ce que tu veux ? Je peux attendre tu sais.

\- Dean. Castiel s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son cœur. Je n'ai plus peur.. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi qu'en cet instant. Je ne veux plus attendre.

Dean lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, faisant durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

Sans briser le baiser qui unissait leurs deux corps, ils se dévêtirent et se retrouvèrent pour la première fois nue l'un devant l'autre.

\- Maintenant tu sais ce qu'est un bain de minuit …

Castiel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean puis, doucement, la fit descendre le long de son bras, passa sur son torse, caressant son abdomen, dur et musclé.

\- Tu es si beau Dean…

Castiel toucha son abdomen dans un élan de virilité et fit la mou.

Dean se mit à rire, d'une façon douce et sans moquerie.

\- On compare Cass ?

\- Il n'y a pas de comparaison Dean. Ton corps est beaucoup plus harmonieux que le mien.

Dean, plus par envie que par défi, posa sa main sur l'abdomen de Castiel.

Il fit des allers-retours , du haut de son torse à son bas ventre.

Castiel ferma les yeux et poussa des soupirs de plaisirs à chaque caresses…

\- Tu es parfait Castiel, je ne te veux pas différent.

Ce dernier finit par ré-ouvrir les yeux et regarda Dean. Il n'y avait pas de mensonges dans ces paroles.

Dean lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers le lac.

\- Prêt pour ton premier bain mon Ange ?

Ils entrèrent doucement dans l'eau qui était étonnamment chaude..Arrivé au milieu de lac, ou ils avaient toujours pied, Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui regardait tout autour de lui avec des yeux d'enfants.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique Dean…

\- Tu l'es encore plus.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec ce petit air coquin comme lui seul en avait le secret.

\- Embrasses moi Dean..

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres !

Il se pencha et embrassa Castiel avec tendresse et adoration.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement quand il sentit les mains de Dean sous l'eau en train de caresser son bas ventre.

\- Si tu veux que j'arrête Cass, à n'importe quel moment, dis le moi. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

Castiel, incapable de prononcer un mot tellement le désir le submergeait, se jeta sur les lèvres de Dean avec passion. Sentant le désir brûler en lui a chaque secondes, Castiel se recula et baissa la tête.

\- Dean. J'espère que…

\- Que quoi Cass ?

Castiel semblait gêné, ce qui mit un peu Dean sur la piste.

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. Et toi tu as…beaucoup d'expériences.

\- Oh je vois …Dean eu un petit sourie en coin. Il trouvait Castiel si touchant. Tu sais Cass, pour moi aussi c'est nouveau, crois moi. J'ai jamais fait l'amour avec une personne que j'aime… Donc, c'est un peu comme si c'était la première fois pour moi aussi. On est comme deux puceaux !

\- Puceaux ? Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté. Le cœur de Dean se serra devant ce spectacle. Dieu qu'il aimait ses différentes expressions.

Sans répondre, il prit le visage de Castiel entre ses mains, l'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes…

\- T'as les lèvres si douces Cass …

Ce dernier lui sourit et dit dans un murmure :

\- Poses tes mains sur moi Dean …

Ce dernier s'exécuta avec plaisir. Sans lâcher Castiel des yeux, il posa ses mains sur le torse de dernier, descendit lentement jusqu'à son bas ventre, puis, les posa sur ses fesses. Il se mit à les caresser timidement, puis voyant le plaisir apparaitre dans les yeux de Castiel, continua avec plus d'entrain…. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

\- Dis moi ce que tu ressens Cass …

\- Dean … c'est…si bon.

\- Et t'as encore rien vu …

Dean se recula afin de retrouver son regard. Tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser, il fit glisser sous l'eau ses mains des fesses de Castiel pour les poser sur son anatomie parfaite.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de plaisir et agrippa le cou de Dean de ses mains pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- Ahhhhhh …. Dean ….

Ce dernier eu un petit sourire victorieux. Il voulait faire plaisir à Castiel de toutes les manières possibles. Doucement, il se mit à le caresser, faisant vibrer le corps de son amant a chaque mouvement. Voir Castiel, totalement à l'abandon dans ses bras… Dean sentit le désir monter en lui. Ce dernier se mit à embrasser son cou, le mordant de temps en temps quand le désir était trop intense.

\- Dean …c'est …Mmmmmmmm ….

Castiel n'avait jamais imaginé connaître un plaisir aussi intense. Il s'abandonnait corps et âme à cet acte d'amour.

Lorsque les caresses de Dean se firent plus affirmées, il se saisit de la bouche de ce dernier avec passion. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une parfaite harmonie.

Quand le moment de la délivrance arriva pour Castiel, il bascula la tête en arrière dans un cri de plaisir. Dean le couvrait le baiser , entourant de ses bras ce corps qu'il aimait caresser.

Castiel fit de même et posa son front contre le sien.

\- C'était tellement intense Dean…Et si bon…

\- Toujours là pour rendre service Cass …

\- Je veux te faire plaisir à mon tour…

Il prit la main de Dean et ils se dirigèrent vers le rebord du lac.

\- Allonges toi Dean.

\- Cass t'es sûr que .. ?

\- Dean, écoutes moi pour une fois !

Dean eu un petit rire

\- A tes ordres.

Il s'allongea sur le rebord de l'eau en fixant Castiel du regard. Ce dernier était debout devant lui, profitant du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Puis, doucement, il s'approcha de Dean et s'allongea sur le corps de ce dernier. Le contact de leurs corps leur provoqua des frissons de plaisirs.

Castiel fit un mouvement de bassin qui arracha à Dean un gémissement de plaisir.

Il se mit à embrasser son cou, puis descendit le long de son torse, faisant passer sa langue sur ses abdominaux. Arrivé au bas ventre de Dean, il n'eut plus aucune hésitation. Il n'avait plus peur, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il se saisit du sexe de Dean de sa main gauche et commença à le caresser.

Dean poussa un gémissement et releva sa tête pour regarder Castiel.

\- C'est agréable Dean ?

\- Agréable ? Putain Cass …T'arrête pas…

Ce dernier eu un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il aimait savoir qu'il procurait du plaisir à Dean.

\- Dean …j'ai envie de ….

Sans attendre une réponse de ce dernier, il avança sa bouche du membre de son compagnon et y gouta avec curiosité et envie.

Dean se courba sous l'effet de surprise.

\- Non De Dieu ! ….. Mmmmmm …..

\- Djean tuj blasphjème !

Dean se mit à rire ce qui accentua son plaisir.

\- On parle pas la bouche pleine Cass !

Ce dernier ne releva pas la plaisanterie, trop occupée à satisfaire son amant. Il aimait sentir le désir naître dans sa bouche…

Dean poussait des gémissements de plus en plus intenses. Et quand la délivrance arriva, il ramena Castiel à lui et l'embrassa avec une telle intensité qu'ils en eu le souffle coupé.

\- Cass, Dean réussissait à peine à parler. Je te rassure, tu sais y faire. T'es doué, j'ai jamais, jamais autant pris mon pied.

\- Merci Dean.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi…

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et savoura le poids de ce corps contre le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans rien se dire.

Castiel sentait le désir reprendre possession de son corps, il caressa la torse de Dean et pensa « Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ce corps… ». Il releva un coude et embrassa Dean.

\- Dean …

\- Humm ?

\- Je veux te sentir en moi…Maintenant.

Dean ouvra les yeux et regarda Castiel. Ce dernier le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il ne chercha pas à objecter. Il sentait que Castiel en avait envie, autant que lui.

Il renversa ce dernier et se retrouva sur lui.

\- Ca risque de te faire un peu mal Cass, je suis désolé.

Ce dernier lui caressa la joue et murmura :

\- Je t'aime Dean…J'ai envie de toi. Ne sois pas désolé de me faire l'amour…

\- Je t'aime aussi Cass…

Et doucement, tendrement, il prit possession du corps de son amoureux.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri, grimaçant de douleur. Dean eu un mouvement de recul mais Castiel l'empêcha de se retirer.

\- Non Dean, je te veux en moi…Restes…Restes ….

Il entoura de ses jambes le corps de Dean, et provoqua un mouvement de bassin qui arracha un cri de plaisir à Dean.

Et ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Leurs corps s'emboitant parfaitement. Ils savourèrent chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque cri de plaisir.

Après avoir atteints le summum du plaisir, Dean se coucha sur le corps de Castiel, tremblant de sueur. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- C'était merveilleux.

\- C'était plus que ça Cass. C'était juste grandiose. C'est comme si je découvrais l'amour pour la première fois.

\- Je suis tellement heureux Dean. Si j'avais su que ca serait aussi magnifique avec toi, j'aurais chuté bien avant. Je n'ai pas honte de dire ça…

Dean se redressa.

\- Attends, tu ..tu te souviens de ta chute ?

\- Oui, tout m'est revenu quand je me suis cogné la tête sur le sol.

\- Et t'as pas pensé à me le dire ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, nous avons été vite…occupés.

\- Tu as chuté pour moi ?

Castiel caressa la joue de Dean et lui sourit.

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que même avant je ne le réalise, j'étais amoureux de toi. A la seconde ou je t'ai sortit de l' Enfer, j'ai eu ce sentiment en moi. Et il ne m'a pas quitté… Je voulais et je veux passer une vie humaine à tes côtés. Même si, quand j'ai chuté, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça…

Il se pencha et embrassa Dean.

Dean se renferma et baissa les yeux.

\- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu étais immortel Cass, tu étais un Ange, et tu as sacrifié tout ça pour moi…

\- C'était mon choix Dean. Et je le referais, sans hésiter une seconde. Dean, regardes moi.

Dean leva les yeux et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel.

\- Ne te sens pas coupable de quoi que ce soit, je suis heureux… Et je sais que Dieu l'est aussi pour moi. Je t'aime Dean Winchester.

\- Et moi je t'aime encore plus Castiel …

\- Dean, on ne va pas revenir sur ça.

Ils se sourirent, sachant ou ce petit jeu allait les amener.

\- Tu penses m'aimer plus que je ne t'aime mon ptit Cass ?

\- Oui sans hésiter.

\- Prouves le moi alors…

Castiel bascula Dean afin de se retrouver sur lui.

\- Prêt Dean ?

\- Quand tu veux mon Ange…

Le désir repris possession de leurs corps parfait. Ils oublièrent le monde qui les entourait, se concentrant uniquement sur eux. Eux et personne d'autres ….

 

Castiel fut réveillé par le doux son des petits ronflements de Dean. Ce dernier était blottit dans ses bras, la tête reposant sur son cœur. Castiel se délecta de ce moment pendant ce qui lui sembla durer des heures. De temps en temps, il passait sa main dans les cheveux de Dean comme pour se prouver que tout ceci était bien réel… Il n'avait pas la force de le réveiller, il dormait si paisiblement.

Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée. Une sonnerie se mit à retentir ce qui réveilla Dean dans un sursaut.

\- Putain, j'ai horreur de ça ! Grogna Dean

Castiel attrapa le portable de Dean qui se trouvait dans la poche son jean et le porta à son oreille.

\- …

\- Heu…Dean t'es là ?

\- C'est moi Sam.

\- Cass ? Mais merde qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Ca fait des heures que Dean t'a retrouvé ! On commençait à s'inquiéter Bobby et moi !

\- Je suis désolé Sam, mais nous allons bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Mais vous fichez quoi ?

\- Nous avons été nous baigner dans un lac.

Dean se redressa et leva les yeux en l'air. « Cass et sa franchise ! »

\- Vous baigner ?

\- Passes moi le téléphone Cass.

Castiel donna le téléphone à Dean sans poser de questions.

\- Sam ? Écoutes, on arrive dans pas longtemps.

\- Vous avez été vous baigner ?

\- Oui hum … Cass est tombé sur ce lac et il a voulu se baigner. Bref, je t'expliquerais tout ça quand on reviendra ok ? On est là d'ici 1H je pense.

Sans attendre la réponse de Sam, il raccrocha le téléphone et le balança sur son jean. Il se passa la main sur le visage, comme pour se réveiller une bonne fois pour toute.

Il regarda Castiel qui était toujours allongé sur le sol. Sa nudité exposée aux rayons du soleil. Un Ange dans toute sa splendeur, inconscient de sa propre beauté. Il lui sourit et se pencha pour embrasser cette bouche qu'il aimait tant.

\- Ca va Cass ?

\- Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux.

Ce dernier ouvrit les bras pour que Dean vienne s'y loger.

\- Je veux encore profiter quelques minutes de ce moment…

Dean sans répondre reprit sa place, enlacé dans des bras protecteurs.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, immobiles pendant quelques minutes. Ils ne voulaient pas séparer leurs corps qui s'étaient tant aimés quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille Dean, ils nous attendent.

\- Je sais mais c'est juste que..Je suis si bien ici.

\- Moi aussi. Crois-moi, je ne veux pas partir.

\- Allez on reste ! Dean enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Castiel comme pour montrer sa détermination à ne pas bouger.

\- Cette fois je ne vais pas céder Dean !

\- Ouhhh on fait son autoritaire Cass, j'aime ça…

Dean posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Castiel et y déposa des dizaines de baisers. Ce dernier eu un petit rire.

\- Dean pas maintenant ! Gardes-en un peu pour ce soir…

Ce dernier releva la tête et fixa Castiel. Il semblait hésiter. Et avec un soupir, se résilia à enlever ses mains du corps de son amant.

\- Vivement ce soir alors…

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel et se releva. Castiel resta quelques secondes allongé, profitant de la vue. Dean se saisit de son jean et l'enfila, laissant ses boutons ouverts. Il était la tentation incarnée. Castiel sentit le désir monter en lui pendant que ce dernier enfilait son Tee Shirt.

\- Cass…me tentes pas, c'est déjà assez dur de devoir m'habiller !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Castiel sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Dean baissa son regard sur la partie qui trahissait son état d'excitation. Castiel fit de même et comprit. Avec un petit rire gêné, il se saisit de son pantalon et le posa sur lui.

\- Sois pas gêné Cass. J'aime voir l'effet que je te fais.

\- Et moi Dean je ne te fais pas d'effet ?

Comme pour provoquer ce dernier, Castiel resta allongé et posa ses bras au dessus de sa tête, bombant son torse à la même occasion.

\- T'es diabolique mon Ange …

Castiel eu un petit rire de satisfaction quand il vit le jean de Dean se serrer au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son amant.

\- Et tu aimes ça Dean ? Dit -il dans un murmure.

\- Et comment que j'aime ça …

Il prit Castiel dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion.

\- Je ne serais jamais rassasié de toi…Je te désire tellement Cass…Si je me retenais pas , je t'aurais déjà renversé par terre.

\- Ce soir, tu pourras me renverser dans toutes les pièces de la maison. J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour…C'est tellement intense. Mais ça l'est seulement parce que c'est toi.

\- Pour moi aussi Cass…

Ils s'embrassèrent et avec regrets se séparèrent pour s'habiller chacun de leurs côtés.

\- Au fait Dean, que comptes-tu dire à Sam et Bobby ?

\- La vérité Cass, je veux pas qu'on se cache. C'est juste qu'il faut que je trouve les bons mots. Sammy risque de tomber de haut.

\- Tomber de haut ?

\- D'être surpris si tu préfères.

\- On peut attendre Dean. Je comprendrais. Quoique tu décides, je l'accepterais.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel et le prit par la main.

\- J'ai pas honte de nous, je veux que mon frère soit au courant. Je veux qu'il sache à quel point je suis accro à mon p'tit Ange.

\- J'aime quand tu m'appelles ainsi.

Castiel se pencha et embrassa Dean dans le cou.

\- Et moi j'aime quand tu m'embrasses ainsi…

Castiel se recula et tendis sa main pour que Dean la saisisse. Il avait besoin d'être en contact avec la peau de Dean. C'était comme une dépendance.

\- On y va Dean ?

\- On y va..

Pendant le chemin du retour, ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main. Ils ne se dirent pas grand-chose non plus, profitant de cette balade loin de tout. Le silence n'était pas pesant, loin de là. Ils étaient bien. Sereins.

Au loin, ils aperçurent la maison de Bobby. Avec un peu de tristesse, ils se regardèrent :

\- On y est Cass, c'est le moment de vérité !

\- Je te laisse faire Dean.

Dean s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je me sens un peu nerveux quand même.

\- Je serais là si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Comme toujours Cass.

Dean embrassa Castiel et ils s'avancèrent vers la maison, mains séparés.

\- Sam ? Bobby ? On est de retour !

Ces deniers sortirent de la maison limite en courant.

\- Enfin vous revoilà !

Sam s'approcha de Dean et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui Sammy tout est ok.

Castiel était en retrait, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

\- Je suis désolé Sam de vous avoir inquiété. Ce n'était pas mon attention.

\- Je sais Cass, t'inquiètes pas. Il t'a retrouvé, c'est-ce qui compte !

Dean fit un signe à Castiel comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait parler à Sam.

Ce dernier comprit le message et s'approcha de Bobby.

\- Bobby, est-ce que vous voulez venir manger avec moi ? Je remangerais bien de cette pizza que vous avez commandée la dernière fois.

\- Maintenant que t'en parles, j'ai un petit creux aussi . Vous venez les garçons ?

\- On vous rejoint Bobby. Je dois parler à Sam avant.

\- Me parler ?

Castiel et Bobby entrèrent dans la maison, laissant les deux frères près de l'Impala.

\- Tout va bien Dean ? Sam semblait inquiet.

\- Oui ca va Sammy. C'est juste que je sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

Sans répondre, Sam alla s'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture à côté de Dean.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Dean tu le sais bien. Pas de tabous entre nous ! Sauf en ce qui concerne le sexe et tes conquêtes ! Là je veux rien savoir !

Dean eu un petit rire nerveux.

\- Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Pourtant Castiel est partit en courant de la maison ?

\- On était en train d'avoir une conversation et il n'a pas aimé que je ne réagisse pas à une chose qu'il m'avait dis.

\- Tu pourrais pas être encore plus vague Dean ?

Ce dernier se passa la main dans le cou, signe que Sam connaissait par cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que qui te tracasse ?

\- Sam…

\- J'ai trouvé !

Dean le regarda avec de grands yeux « quoi, t'as trouvé ? » pensa-t-il.

\- Toi et Cass…y'a quelque chose qui se passe.

Sam avait dis ceci sur un ton des plus sérieux, puis il se mit à rire.

\- C'est la théorie de Bobby ! Je sais pas où il est allé chercher ça ! Toi Dean le tombeur ? Avec un mec ? Et Cass en plus !

Dean eu un petit rire nerveux, encore.

\- Et pourquoi ça serais si bizarre que ça ? Je veux dire, si jamais ca t'arrivais un jour, de flasher sur un mec, je le prendrais bien tu sais.

\- Sérieux Dean ? Macho comme t'es ? Enfin de toute façon, la question se pose pas, ça m'arrivera jamais.

\- Tu peux pas savoir Sammy…

Sam reprit son sérieux et interrogea son frère du regard.

\- Tu sous entends quoi ?

Dean baissa la tête, n'osant pas regarder son frère dans les yeux.

\- Dean, réponds moi.

\- Sam…Castiel a quitté la maison en courant parce que je n'ai pas répondu à ce qu'il m'avait dis. Qu'il …avait des sentiments pour moi. Il s'est sentit rejeté et il a fuit.

\- Cass a des sentiments pour toi ? Sam ne savais pas comment réagir.

\- Oui. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il a chuté.

\- Il a chuté pour toi ?

Dean se tourna et regarda son frère. Ce dernier avait l'air un peu déboussolé.

\- Mais je comprends pas Dean. Il sait que t'es hétéro. Pourquoi vouloir devenir humain pour quelqu'un qui ne partage pas tes sentiments ?

\- Je veux pas parler à sa place Sammy. Si il le veut, il t'expliquera tout ça lui-même.

\- Et ben…Je ne m'attendais pas à ca. Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que les Anges étaient capables de ressentir des émotions aussi intense. Cass a toujours refoulé le moindre sentiment humain qui naissait en lui. Et d'un coup, il a quitté sa vie pour toi ?

\- Je sais Sam, ça parait dingue. Et c'est pas tout…

\- Je vois pas ce qui pourrait être plus dingue que ça.

Dean se leva et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Sammy, j'aime Cass.

\- …Quoi ?

Sam ne savait pas comment réagir. Dean avait l'air sérieux, ca n'avait pas l'air d'être une de ses blagues de mauvais gouts.

\- J'ai compris que je l'aimais quand il a quitté la maison en courant. Ca a été une évidence alors.

\- …

\- Sam, parles moi.

\- Dean je sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Je peux tout entendre Sammy.

\- Dean, t'es mon grand frère. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois heureux. Et si t'es bien avec Castiel. Alors ok …Jamais je te jugerais.

Dean s'approcha de Sam et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci pt'it frère.

\- Toi et Cass. Ba merde…

Sam se recula et regarda Dean avec interrogation.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?

Dean eu un petit sourire en coin..

\- Sammy …on est partis depuis des heures si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Ok ! Ok ! Sujet tabous ! On s'arrête là !

Ils se mirent à rire et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de chez Bobby.

Arrivés dans la maison, ils aperçurent Castiel et Bobby assis autour de la table du salon, une bière à la main, attendant la venue du livreur de Pizza.

\- Alors beau frère, ça va comme tu veux ? Dit Sam en lançant un clin d'œil à Castiel.

\- Beau frère ? Bobby regarda Sam avec interrogation.

Castiel regarda Sam avec un petit sourire.

\- Tout va bien Sam, je te remercie.

\- Hey Ho ! On m'explique ?

\- T'inquiètes Bobby on va tout t'expliquer. Même si apparemment, t'as déjà une idée sur la question…

Dean se dirigea vers Castiel et déposa un petit bisou sur ses lèvres.

Il regarda ensuite Bobby et vit que ce dernier avait saisis.

\- Tu vois Sam, je t'avais dis qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ! Mais comme d'habitude, on ne m'écoute jamais !

\- Et ça risque pas de changer Bobby ! Dit Sam en rigolant.

Dean alla s'asseoir à côté de Castiel. Ils se regardèrent et instantanément, ils se retrouvèrent de leur petite bulle à eux. Bobby et Sam s'en rendirent compte et s'éclipsèrent de la pièce le plus discrètement possible.

\- Tout va bien Dean ?

\- Comme sur des roulettes Cass ! Ca pourrait pas aller mieux.

* Dring Dring *

\- Voilà le repas ! Dit Bobby en revenant dans la salon, les mains chargées de cartons de pizzas.

Dean regarda ces petits délices et en huma les parfums avec plaisir.

\- Alors là je suis au Paradis…

\- Dites les garçons, je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais vous comptez repartir quand sur la route ? Y'a des tas de monstres qui vous attendent dehors ! Dit Bobby.

\- T'en a marre de nous Bobby ? Dit Sam en souriant.

\- Ba un peu j'avoue !

\- On va pas tarder Bobby, j'ai fais des recherches sur internet. Y'a pas mal d'endroits ou il se passe des choses pas normales, on a du boulot à revendre ! Hein Dean !

Dean avait cessé de manger.

\- Dean ? Y'a un problème ?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Dean pourquoi tu dis rien ? Sam ne comprenait pas le mutisme soudain de son frère.

\- Pourquoi tu veux reprendre la route aussi vite Sammy ? On peut pas faire un break pour une fois ?

\- On a arrêté depuis des jours Dean, depuis la chute de Castiel. On peut pas attendre plus longtemps.

\- Dean, Sam a raison. A cause de moi, vous avez arrêté vos chasses et vos investigations. Vous devez repartir sur la route pour aider les gens. Dit Castiel.

\- Cass, tu viens à peine de prendre conscience de ta vie humaine ! On peut pas partir maintenant !

\- Dean ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'ai vu plus de choses que tu pourrais jamais imaginer.

\- Tu es humain, tu pourrais être blessé.

\- Comme toi et Sam. Vous risquez votre vie tous les jours en aidant des personnes. C'est une noble cause. Je suis prêt à prendre tous les risques pour vous aider du mieux que je pourrais.

\- Non Cass ! Pas question que tu risques ta vie !

Dean se leva sous le coup de l'émotion qui venait de le submerger. Il se tourna vers les trois hommes. Il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer d'enlever cette boule qui venait de se former dans la gorge. Castiel se leva et prit Dean dans ses bras.

Sam et Bobby détournèrent le regard, un peu gêné. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir Dean et Castiel aussi intime.

Sam prit conscience de l'amour qui unissait les deux hommes. Et au fond, il était heureux et soulagé de savoir que son frère ne sera plus seul désormais.

Dean s'écarta de Castiel et lui sourit.

Il se tourna vers les deux hommes, restés assis autour de la table.

\- Pour être honnête avec vous les garçons, je sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer. Il y a encore quelques jours, on serait repartis sur les routes, je me serais pas posé de questions. Mais y'a Castiel maintenant…

Il se tourna vers lui et lui prit la main.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas une décision que tu dois prendre à la légère, dit Bobby. Tu es le meilleur chasseur que je connaisse, et je dis pas ça parce que je te considère comme mon fils, ainsi que Sam. Mais les putains de monstres eux, s'arrêterons pas de tuer et de torturer des innocents.

\- Bobby arrêtes.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Sam, surprit de sa réponse.

Sam se leva et se dirigea vers son frère. Castiel lâcha la main de Dean et alla s'asseoir près de Bobby. Il sentait que les frères avaient besoin de se parler à cœur ouvert. Il ne voulait pas interférer dans ce qui allait suivre.

\- Viens avec moi Dean, on va aller prendre l'air.

Sans répondre, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, et, comme à chaque fois qu'une discussion sérieuse se préparait à l'horizon, ils allèrent se poser sur le capot de l' Impala.

\- Sammy…Je…

\- Dean, je comprends. Quand j'ai vu Castiel tout à l'heure te prendre dans ses bras, j'ai comprit qu'un lien fort vous unissait. Je suis heureux pour toi. Tu mérites plus que n'importe qui de trouver l'amour et de vivre une vie normale. C'est-ce que j'ai fait avec Jess avant qu'elle ne soit tuée, j'ai vécu des années merveilleuses et je veux que tu découvres ça aussi.

\- Je me sens égoïste Sammy .Je sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec ça sur la conscience…Comme l'as dit Bobby, le Surnaturel ne va pas prendre sa retraite.

Sam se leva et se mit devant son frère. Il le prit par les épaules, comme pour lui faire comprendre les choses une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Dean, penses à toi pour une fois ! Tu les emmerdes ces monstres ! Ils t'on gâchés la vie pendant des années !

\- Mais toi Sammy ? Toi ? Je suis ton grand frère, c'est mon rôle de te protéger, je peux pas te laisser tomber.

\- Dean ca ira, je suis un grand garçon maintenant, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué !

Dean eu un petit rire.

\- Non je l'ai pas remarqué Sam, pour moi, t'as toujours 5 ans…

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sam, arrêtes aussi. Viens avec moi et Castiel. Je peux pas vivre sans lui, mais je peux pas vivre sans toi aussi.

\- Dean…non.

\- Et pourquoi non ? Dean se leva, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Elle n'était pas tournée vers son frère, mais vers la vie qu'ils mènent depuis leurs enfances. Toi aussi, t'as toujours voulu vivre une vie normale. T'es allé à l'Université, t'as habité avec Jess ! Et si elle n'était pas morte, je sais que tu serais toujours avec elle. Jamais tu n'aurais reprit la route avec moi.

Sam ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de reprendre la route sans Dean ? Non. Mais laisser des innocents mourir…

\- Sammy, regardes moi.

Dean voyait que son frère commençait à avoir des doutes.

\- Sam, t'es mon petit frère. Je pourrais pas vivre une vie épanouie avec Cass si je te sais quelque part sur la route, à chasser. On mérite de vivre enfin la vie qu'on a toujours voulue. Tu vas te trouver une belle nana, vous allez avoir une tripotée de gosses. De mon côté, c'est foutu ! Et tous les dimanches, on se fera des Barbecue en famille, on profitera de la journée, allongés dans nos transats, une bière à la main… Et on se remémora ce bon vieux temps où on était des chasseurs…

Sam eu un petit sourire.

\- C'est vrai que c'est tentant ton programme.

\- Et comment que ça l'est !

Sam regarda son frère et lui sourit.

\- Tu sais que tu peux être convaincant..

\- Je suis le meilleur Sammy tu le sais bien ! Et puis on restera en contact avec Bobby. Si vraiment y'a une chose catastrophique qui se prépare, on sera là.

\- D'accord …

\- D'accord ?

\- Oui Dean ! En tout cas, pour le moment.

\- On va être bien Sammy, crois moi.

Sam prit une grande respiration.

\- Qui de nous deux annonce la nouvelle à Bobby ?

\- Comme d'hab.

Sans répondre, les deux garçons tendirent leurs mains, prêt à jouer. « Un, deux, trois ! »

\- Et merde !

Sam se mit à rire

\- Dean, tu prends toujours les ciseaux !

Il lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule.

\- Courage grand frère.

Et d'un pas assuré, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Leurs vies allaient changer, enfin …

5 Ans plus tard :

 

Dean avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux… Il sentait la chaleur matinale du soleil sur son dos. Au loin, des oiseaux saluaient la nouvelle journée qui se préparait. Mais comme tous les matins depuis presque 5 ans, Dean se sentait bien. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et contempla l'homme qui dormait toujours à côté de lui. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder dormir… Et comme tous les matins, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonjour mon Ange …

\- Mmmmm …

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Plus que bien…

Sans ouvrir les yeux, ce dernier alla se coller dans les bras musclés de son amoureux.

Le contact de sa peau provoqua des frissons à Dean. Comme la toute première fois.

Aussitôt, il sentit le désir monter en lui.

\- Cass ?

\- Mmmmm …

\- Ca te dit un ptit câlin matinale ?

\- Dean, tu me répètes la même phrase tous les matins.

\- Et comme tous les matins, tu vas me dire oui ?

Castiel ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda son amant.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser mon Amour…

Castiel se pencha et embrassa Dean. Un baiser doux et amoureux. Le contact de leurs lèvres était pour lui la plus belle chose qui soit. Sa vie avec Dean était si belle qu'il se demandait si tout cela était réel. Et oui, ça l'était.

Castiel commença à descendre ses lèvres le long du corps de Dean lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

\- Nonnnnnnn ….Laissez nous tranquille ! Hurla Dean.

Et de nouveau, la sonnette se fit entendre.

A contre cœur, Castiel se releva et sortit du lit. Sa nudité exposée, Dean poussa un grognement de frustration. Le priver de son Ange dès le matin, ça allait le rendre ronchon !

Quelques minutes après que Castiel ai ouvert la porte de leur maison, il entendit des petits pas monter l'escalier.

\- Oncle Dean ! Allez il faut se lever !

Sans attendre une réponse, le petit garçon monta dans le lit et se mit à sauter sur le matelas.

\- Salut bonhomme ! Dean retrouva sa bonne humeur aussitôt.

\- Salut !

Ce dernier s'arrêta de faire le fou et se posa à coté de Dean.

\- Tu me racontes une histoire ?

\- Ouh là, c'est trop tôt pour les histoires ! Oncle Dean est pas réveillé encore !

\- John, arrêtes d'embêter Ton Oncle !

Sam se tenait sur le pas de la porte, regardant son fils collé à son grand frère.

\- Mais Papa, j'ai envie !

\- Ce soir, je viendrais te lire une histoire ok ? Dit Dean

\- Une qui fait peur ? Dit le petit garçon les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Oui, très peur …Dean lui lança un petit clin d'œil.

\- Ouaiiiiii ! Je vais aller le dire à Maman !

Aussi vite qu'il était venu, il repartit de la chambre en courant.

Dean se leva et alla saluer son frère.

\- Ca va Sammy ?

\- Très bien Dean. Désolée d'arriver si tôt mais John n'en pouvait plus d'attendre à la maison. Il adore les dimanches , c'est fou !

\- Moi aussi je les adore ces dimanches, même si ce matin, tu m'as empêché d'avoir mon petit réconfort. Tu sais…

\- Dean, ne..C'est bon, pas besoin de détailler !

Dean se mit à rire. Il adorait mettre son frère dans l'embarras, et ca ne risquait pas de changer !

\- Je m'habille et je descends Frérot.

\- Ok , on t'attend !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean descendit rejoindre sa famille. Sam était assit à la table de la cuisine, un café à la main. Sara, sa femme lisait le journal. Ils s'étaient trouvés il y a plus de 4 ans déjà. Ce fut aussitôt un coup de foudre et quelques mois plus tard, le petit John Winchester Junior pointa le bout de son nez. Ils habitaient tous les trois à quelques minutes de chez Dean et Castiel dans une petite ville du Minnesota. Avoir son frère comme voisin, Dean était comblé. Il pouvait profiter de son neveu aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. La famille, c'est sacré.

Le petit John se trouvait sur les genoux de Castiel, jouant avec une figurine Action Man. Dean sourit devant ce spectacle attendrissant.

\- Dis Oncle Cass, tu viens jouer au ballon ?

\- Bien sûr John ! Mais tu es trop fort pour moi , je vais encore perdre !

\- On fait la course !

Et en riant, ils sortirent de la maison, pour allez jouer sur le petit jardin située derrière.

\- Alors Dean, on est arrivé au mauvais moment je suppose ?

\- Sara, comment t'as deviné ?

\- Parce qu'on arrive toujours au mauvais moment. A se demander si vous faites autre chose que vous bécotez toute la journée !

\- Oh on fait des tas d'autres choses crois moi…Il lui lança un clin d'œil complice.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Sa femme et Dean aimait le mettre mal à l'aise, c'était leur petit jeu favori.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le jardin, afin de profiter de la partie qui s'y déroulait.

\- Papa, j'ai gagné !

\- Bravo mon fils. T'es le meilleur.

Il prit son enfant dans ses bras et lui fit un gros baiser sur la joue.

\- Papaaaa , c'est un bisou tout mouillé !

\- C'est parce que je t'aime fort ! Allez on fait une partie ! Nous deux contre Maman !

\- Hey, c'est pas du Jeu ! Dit Sara.

En riant, la famille se positionna, prêt à jouer une belle partie.

Dean s'était allongé dans l'herbe, profitant de ce beau soleil. Il sentit la main de Castiel sur son torse, ce dernier s'était allongé à ses côtés.

\- Ca va être une belle journée, Dit Castiel.

\- Comme tous les dimanches. Et comme tous les jours…

Dean tourna la tête et embrassa son compagnon.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi…

Et avec les rires de sa famille en fond sonore, Dean se tourna et posa sa tête sur le torse de Castiel.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il dit :

\- Ce soir Mon Ange, on rattrapera l'occasion loupée de ce matin.

\- Vivement ce soir alors….

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le front de Dean.

Tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes ….

FIN.


End file.
